Arthur wakes up
by dreamland4
Summary: Arthur and Gwen leave Camelot after Uther refuses to allow him to marry her. please let me know what you think. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur just snapped, he was fed up of hiding his feeling for Guinevere. He was tired of being miserable hoping that she would wait for him, he was tired of looking at her from a distance re-living every word she says to him at Night to help him sleep.

Gwen was just serving Morgana her breakfast when she was spun around and found herself being kissed by Prince Arthur. She couldn't think straight otherwise she probably would have pulled away as Morgana was there but she couldn't.

He pulled away and looked at her with his blue eyes and gently raised her back up staying close to her face "No more secrets I love you Guinevere" he said and brushed a curl away from her face. Gwen couldn't breathe she was pretty sure she was dreaming.

"Arthur Pendragon!" Morgana said.

"Get off of her" she said trying to make Arthur let go of Gwen.

"Morgana" he eventually gently slid his arms off of Gwen and faced Morgana.

"Have you gone mad!" Morgana said angrily.

"No Morgana I have not gone mad!" he said back. "In fact this is the most sane moment I have ever had, I have finally woken up!"

"What are you rambling on about" she said pocking him.

"I am in love with Guinevere I have been for a very long time" he said honestly

Gwen was blushing standing near him with her head looking down.

"Don't be ridiculous are you drunk?" she said laughing.

Gwen was biting her lip she couldn't believe this is happening.

Arthur looked completely perplexed "Of course not its 8 am and I am insulted by the fact you think my love for Guinevere is ridiculous" he said back.

Morgana laughed and looked for Gwen for support but Gwen was just looking down.

"Oh my goodness" she said looking at Gwen, how did she not see it before.

"Gwen do you like Arthur?" she said approaching her,

Gwen raised her head and looked at Morgana and behind her Arthur was crossing his arms.

"Yes" she said quietly.

"Now don't be afraid you can tell me the truth" Morgana thought she must be afraid of hurting Arthurs feelings.

"I am not afraid, slightly embarrassed maybe, but I love him as well" she said honestly and she bit her lip.

Morgana felt Gwens head to make sure she was not ill "You actually like him" she said gesturing behind him.

"OK Morgana that is enough" Arthur said.

"What! Its just a surprise that's all I thought she would have better taste than that" Morgana turned to face Arthur.

"Thank you Morgana, is that all you have to say?" he said

"What about Uther" she said honestly.

At his name Gwens stomach just disappeared out of the door.

Arthur walked over to Gwen and lifted her chin up.

"I am going to tell him and if he doesn't accept it" he said stoking the side of Guinevere's face "We are going to leave" he said.

"You must be mad" Morgana said and her heart almost melted she had never seen Arthur this way before he was truly in love with Gwen. Her brother had fallen in love with her best friend. She sighed.

"I will come with you" Morgana said.

Arthur turned around to her "I don't think that is a good idea" he said honestly.

"It's a perfect idea, if he kicks you out I come with you!" Morgana said smiling

"And me" said Merlin who had obviously been listening.

Arthur smiled and so did Gwen.

Arthur turned back to Gwen.

"So what do you think my love, are you ready?" he said.

"Are you sure?" she said quietly.

"Guinevere I have never been more sure of anything in my life" he said smiling.

"Then I am by your side" she said and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Yuck enough of that" Merlin said pretending to be disgusted.

Arthur just grabbed Gwen by the hand and clipped Merlin around the back of the head.

"You better get used to it" he said smiling.

He didn't care what his Father said he had everything he needed in his hands right now.

And off they all went to face the Uther.


	2. Facing Uther

Comments: I hope you like it, I struggled with it. Please review thank you.

Arthur came to a stop just down from the main chambers, Arthur looked at Gwen "I think you should stay here my love" he said, she looked worried.

"I want to stay with you Arthur" she said honestly.

"I think it best I go in alone" he said honestly, If his father was going to lose it he didn't want Guinevere to be hurt.

"Arthur is right Gwen I will go with him" Morgana said smiling for re-assurance.

"I won't let anything happen" she added and Gwen smiled although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and whispered into his ear as Gwen hugged Morgana.

"If anything happens you get her out of here" he said and Merlin nodded.

Arthur kissed Gwen on the head and whispered in her ear.

"It will all be OK Guinevere" he said and kissed her again gently on the lips. She smiled.

Arthur had to be honest the chances of his Father taking this well were zero. But he didn't care anymore true love should not be separated by class or by any other reason.

Morgana and Arthur continued walking down the corridor he turned around to see Gwen and Merlin watching nervously.

"So have you got a plan?" Morgana said.

"No just tell him and see what happens" he said

Morgana had to smile normally it was her against Uther, but today it was Arthur fighting for the love of her hand maiden.

They opened the main chamber doors to find Uther sitting at the table discussing court matters with Gauis.

Gauis raised an eyebrow but Uther was pleased to see them.

"Arthur, Morgana, good morning" he said smiling.

"Good Morning Father" he said and his stomach jumped, this wasn't going to be easy.

"What's the matter" he said seeing Arthurs face

"I need to talk to you about something important" Arthur said honestly.

"I shall leave you sire" Gauis said rising.

"Stay Gauis please" Arthur said, he needed as much support as necessary.

"What is troubling you son" Uther said rising from his chair and walking over to him.

"I have something I have been meaning to say for a while" He took a deep breath "I have fallen in love and I want to ask your approval to marry" he said.

Uther laughed "With whom may I ask is lucky enough to receive the attention of my only son?" he said half annoyed and half amused.

"Guinevere" Arthur said. Gauis looked shocked, Uther was looking confused.

"Who?" he said honestly.

"Gwen my hand maiden" Morgana said.

At this Uther laughed .

"You are joking?" he said honestly.

"I have never been more serious" Arthur said looking slightly annoyed.

Uther looked at Arthur he was serious

"Gauis what is it, a love potion, is she a witch?" he said honestly. Both Morgana and Arthurs blood ran cold how easy he accused anything he didn't like as magic.

"FATHER I am not under any spell" he said angry.

Gauis approached "Sire I believe Arthur is speaking from the heart and is under no influence" he said. Gauis had known that Gwen had broken the last love potion and that they had been in love with each other but he had hoped it would fizzle out.

"That is ridiculous Arthur you cannot marry a servant, you are a prince" he said looking angry now.

"I know who I am Father" but before he got chance to finish.

"Servants are for fun Arthur not for marriage" at this Morgana got to Uther first.

"Don't you dare talk about Gwen that way" she said getting close to him.

"Morgana calm down and be reasonable she is not a lady even, Arthur will get over it" he said to her.

This time Arthur approached him with fire in his eyes.

"DONT YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER IN THAT WAY AGAIN!!" he said with his hand on his sword.

Uther looked scared since there recent fight he knew how strong Arthur was.

"SHE has more nobility in her little finger than all the nobility in this kingdom to the next" he said angrily.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT" Uther said

"I only came to ask for your approval, NOT THAT I NEED IT" he said with venom.

"ARTHUR be reasonable, when you become King, she cannot be your queen, what will everyone think?" he said

"They will think how lucky they are to have such an honest, brave, kind, wise and beautiful Queen and they will thank every day, from this to the next that they were lucky enough to have such a women as queen" he said honestly.

"Arthur I cannot allow it, I will not give my blessing this is ridiculous" he said angrily. "You are not thinking straight, she has bewitched you"

"No father I am, in fact this is the first time in my life I know what I want. And Guinevere has not bewitched me. She makes me the happiest I have ever been Father, she makes me a better man" He said honestly.

"Of course she does son Servants and women are good at manipulating what they want?" he said and continued on "You are young Arthur you will soon realise that this is just a short affliction, you will get over it and other attractions will come your way" he said.

"I WILL SAY THIS ONCE MORE, don't you ever talk about her in that way". He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"She has not manipulated me; she would never ask anything of me. I am telling you father if you do not give your blessing to this, I will leave and you will never see me again, I can promise you that" he said so close to Uther face that he could feel his breath on his face.

Uther turned to face Morgana "Surely you can talk sense into him" he said.

"I will do no such thing, in fact if you do not agree to their marriage I will also leave" she said angrily.

"This can't be happening" he said honestly.

"Guards" they entered and Arthur instinctively put his hand on his sword.

"Fetch the servant girl Guinevere" he said.

"If you harm her" Arthur warned.

Gwen and Merlin came in escorted by the guards. They both looked worried.

Arthur went to approach Guinevere when Uther said

"Take her to the dungeons" the rest all happened so quickly Arthur had a knife on Uther and Morgana had picked up the nearest object she could find.

"Son, I am doing you a favour you will forget her in a few days" Uther said.

"Let her go or I will run this blade through your chest" he said angrily.

The guards had a sword to Gwens and Merlins neck at this.

"You would kill your own father over a servant" he said.

"I would" he said honestly. Right now she was all he wanted.

"Then you leave me no choice, guards kill her" Uther said coldly, he would die to stop this from happening. But before Arthur could react Sir Leon spoke up,

"I don't think that is necessary he said" with a knife to the throat of the guard holding Gwen.

Arthur turned around.

"Sir Leon what are you doing?" Uther said.

"I am doing what is right my lord" he said.

"Right, how would you know what is right? Surely you can see this is madness" Uther said angrily.

"Arthur is the best man I know and if he loves Guinevere then I will stand by him?" he said honestly.

"You would kill your King, over a servant girl?" he said.

"Father, I do not want this, all I wanted was your blessing, is it so hard to let me be happy" he said honestly.

Guinevere approached Arthur and placed her hand on his arm gently lowering his sword.

"This is not the way it should be Arthur" she said quietly.

And Arthur moved away from his father. Uther hung his head down and felt like he was going to collapse.

"Sire" Gauis said approaching him. "I have had the honour of standing by you for years and I hope that you trust my council". He said. "Let Arthur marry Gwen, you do not want to lose your son and only air to the throne over this".

"What Gauis and allow a servant to be queen one day?" he said.

"Arthur is a grown man, he can decide who he wants as queen" Gauis said.

He approached Arthur and placed a hand on the side of his head, Arthurs eyes were full of emotion. "I cannot Arthur, please don't do this" Uther said.

Arthur just nodded and took Guinevere by the hand and started walking out, when he looked back Uthers head was down and he had tears in his eyes. "Goodbye Father".

Morgana started to follow and turned back to Uther "You have no vision Uther, you are consumed by narrow mindedness and you will die alone, through your stubbornness" she said and left, Merlin followed and Sir Leon making sure no Guards followed them.

Uther collapsed and Gauis came by his side.

"Uther please, you will lose everyone and Camelot will fall without him" he said

"How did this happen? How could I not see my son's love" he said suddenly piecing all the times he saw Arthur look at her or rescue her.

"I have been a fool" he said.


	3. Leaving camelot

_**Comments: Please review I am not too sure if I have lost the plot a bit with this one. Thank you**_.

As they walked down the corridor Arthur kept one hand on his sword and one on Guinevere. He knew that if his father would try and stop them.

He turned to face the others forcing them to stop.

"I want to thank you for all standing by us" he said squeezing Gwen's hand.

"But I cannot ask you to follow us, I do not know where we will go and what dangers we will face" he said honestly.

"Sounds fun to me" Morgana said and Gwen smiled at her.

"Well life would be too boring without you bossing me around, so I am in" Merlin said smiling at the Arthur laughed.

"Sir Leon, I do not expect you to come with us" Arthur said.

"I am with you sire, and I know a safe place for us to go" he said smiling.

Arthur nodded "We need to leave immediately I think we will have about 10 minutes before all of the guards will be looking for us"

The escape plan had been arranged, Morgana had gone with Leon to grab a few items of clothing, Merlin had gone to grab a few bits for Arthur and himself and Arthur had secured some horses.

Gwen was packing her clothes when she heard Guards approaching.

She grabbed her father's sword and backed herself by the wall ready to fight.

She could hear their footsteps getting closer, she was supposed to meet Arthur, she sighed, all of this for nothing. She took a deep breath and held her sword tight.

"This is it, IN HERE" she heard them shout, her heart was beating so fast she was sure they would hear it from outside.

They burst in swords in hand, she tried to keep quiet, she could hear four sets of footsteps.

"Search everywhere" they said. She could hear them smashing things.

Her hands were shaking, they were her people, was she really going to fight them.

She stepped out sword in hand when she heard Arthur come up behind her.

"Now is that anyway to act in a ladies house" he smiled at her. He had come through the back way and the Guards look shocked and scared.

He swung his sword around in his hand.

"Now the way I see it gentleman is you have two options, you leave now alive and say you didn't see us, or you all die here" he said swinging his sword in an attack stance. Gwen also tried to look a bit menacing although without success.

"We have orders my lord" one of them said frightened.

"You have 5 seconds to decide live or die" he said.

"5....4....." he said swinging his sword.

At this all the Guards looked at each other and ran out.

"Well that was easy, you ready" he said smiling.

She smiled at him "Definitely" she said and grabbed her bag.

They made their way to the west entrance and she found all of the others waiting for them.

"Your safe" Morgana said pulling her in a hug.

"We must go" Arthur said.

Arthur pulled Guinevere onto his horse, he could have fetched her one, but he wanted to keep her close.

They rode for hours in silence leaving Camelot behind them, Gwen just lent back into Arthurs chest, she closed her eyes today had been too overwhelming to even take it in.

Arthur smiled, he felt like all these chains that had been holding him down were being left as he rode further and further away from the castle. Although he was sad to leave his father and hated upsetting him, he was also relieved. His life had always been pre-determined, to become the king, to marry a princess, to do his duty and now his only purpose in his life was to keep the women his arms happy and safe. He could have screamed with joy.

They stopped after a few hours. Arthur helped Guinevere off the horse and held onto her as she came into his arms.

They sat down by a river to allow the horses to drink.

Gwen had brought some food with her and gave everyone some bread and some cheese, it wasn't much but they all seemed grateful.

"So where are we going then" Merlin said. Leon had told everyone he knew a place to go but did not want to mention it in Camelot just in case someone overheard.

"My Uncle owns a large estate by the Eastern rivers, he will welcome us and we will be safe there" he said smiling.

"The eastern rivers, isn't that King Udin's territory?" Arthur said slightly worried.

"Yes, but he would not dare step foot on his land?" He said smiling

"And why would that be" Morgana said curious.

"Oh that is a story for my Uncle to tell" he said smiling.

They spend the rest of the lunch making small talk. Arthur noticed that Guinevere had hardly said anything at all.

"Will you come with me to stretch our legs before we continue" he said rising and holding out his hand. She took his hand and walked with him.

"There is something troubling you, have I upset you in some way" he said honestly.

"No of course not, you are wonderful" she said blushing.

"Well thank you" he said teasing "May I ask what is troubling you?"

She stopped walking and he turned to face her.

"This is all too much to ask Arthur, are you sure this is what you want?" she said.

He sighed and grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart.

"You are the only thing that I have ever really wanted" he said and stroked a hair away from her face.

"But your father, you will never see him again" she said upset.

"He made his choice Guinevere and I made mine" he said honestly. "I have no regrets; my only concern is that you seem unhappy about this all"

"Arthur you are all I want in this world, but what about Camelot" she said honestly, his destiny everything she had dreamed of and the hope for the future of Camelot all gone and she had taken it away.

"I care about Camelot, but I care about you more Guinevere, I could not go on living a lie day after day. I feel the happiest I have ever felt with you in my arms riding away from all of that" he said stroking her face. Arthur knew he should be more bothered by everything, but he just didn't want a life without her in it, so if he had to leave everything behind to have that he would.

"We have destroyed so many lives" she said almost verging on tears.

"Whose life have you ever destroyed Guinevere?" he said getting stern "My father destroys lives, it did not need to be this way, but he chose to be narrow minded Guinevere" he took a deep breath "Would you rather me remain in Camelot but be miserable because my Tyrannical father would not allow me to follow my heart" he said.

"No of course not, I just wish I was able to allow you to have everything you wanted, I wish I was not a servant" she said.

"DONT you ever said that Guinevere, I love you the way you are I have everything I want in my arms now" he said calming down.

"I am not enough Arthur, you have no home, no father now, nothing only me, it's not enough" she said desperate.

"You are Guinevere, when will you understand that" he said looking disappointed. He really wished she could see what he saw in her. She was worth the world to him.

Merlin approached

"Sorry, we err need to go, we have a long ride ahead" Merlin said embarrassed that he had interrupted.

"Thank you Merlin" Arthur said honestly

Arthur turned to Guinevere who was looking at the floor, upset.

"Look everything will work out, you will see" he said softly.

"I know, I am sorry" she said, she hated upsetting him or seeming to be ungrateful.

He didn't reply, he just took her by the hand and they went back to the horse.

They rode in silence, she leaned against his chest and felt his heart beating. She was really sorry that she had upset him, it's just that this all seemed like a dream, the prince falls in love with the servant. She would do everything in her power to make him happy, that was her job now.

She wrapped her hand on his, he leaned down to her face.

"I love you, I am sorry" she said honestly.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Sir Leon slowed down in front of them gesturing for them to do the same, Arthur instinctively placed his hand on his sword.

Leon dismounted his horse and so did the others following him.

"That is my Uncles place" hes said quietly pointing in the distance. It could only be described as a small castle. Gwen gasped and Morgana smiled.

"Its a castle" Merlin said surprised.

"Not as grand as Camelot, but we will be welcome" he said smiling. Leon had to admit he had missed his Uncle. "We need to approach carefully" he said smiling.

"Udin's men?" Arthur enquired knowing they were probably now in Udins land.

"No, he's just a little eccentric, so we need to watch out for traps, it's easier on foot" he said looking a little embarrassed.

"Eccentric" Merlin said intrigued.

"Yes and also for the ladies um" he said thinking of the words "He can be a little friendly" he said watching Arthurs face looking horrified.

"He means no harm you must understand that, he's just" Leon was wishing he hadn't brought them here now.

"Eccentric" Gwen said. "I am sure it will be fine, thank you for inviting us" she said honestly.

Leon smiled "Don't thank me yet".

They followed Leon's steps up to the castle, it seemed odd, he was weaving left to right as if on an invisible path. The horses had been left on the outskirts.

They finally approached a big wooden door he knocked and he could hear the dogs barking. He knocked again looking around at the others who looked nervous.

A little hatch opened in the door "What is your business here" said a stern voice.

"I am here to visit Sir Gwain" he said

"No VISITORS?" he said shutting the hatch.

Leon rolled his eyes and knocked again louder.

"I SAID NO VISITORS" he shouted opening the hatch.

"He is my uncle, tell him its Leon, Marys son" he said getting annoyed now.

"Never heard of them" He slammed the hatch shut.

"Maybe we should go" Arthur said.

Leon was upset he thought they would get a warm welcome. Just as they were about to walk away the bolts to the door starting opening. Arthur placed Morgana and Gwen behind him and held onto his sword.

"LEON" he shouted.

"Uncle" Leon smiled and gave his Uncle a big hug.

The others just stared in shock. The gentleman was dressed in what could only be described as orange underclothes with some type of animal fur boots and a metal hat of armour, he was a round fellow and sticking out of his helmet was a long brown beard.

His uncle looked at the others. "Who are these people" he said with his a stick in his hand poking Arthur in the chest.

Leon placed his hand on the stick and lowered it.

"This is Arthur and Merlin" and then Morgana came into full view.

"Well well, what do we have here" he said looking her up and down.

"I am Morgana" she said.

Guinevere was next to introduce herself.

"I am Guinevere" she said. At this he took his helmet off and all his wild brown hair and beard became on display he looked her up and down.

Arthurs teeth clenched.

"My my" he said and Leon hit him on the shoulder to stop him from staring.

"Ladies, you are very welcome in my humble home" he said and bowed.

Arthur rolled his eyes this was going to be very interesting.


	4. Sir Gwain

As they walked through the wooden doors, Arthur kept one hand on his sword and one on Guinevere.

As Guinevere looked around the whole place was covered in cobwebs it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, if ever. From what Guinevere could make out it was probably very grand, years ago, but now a shiver ran down her spine.

On entry to the castle they had been introduced to Francis, Sir Gwains servant and the only other occupant in the castle, he was a very thin tall man with a crooked nose and hardly any teeth. He didn't really say a lot just grumbled in response to any questions.

Arthur looked around in disgust he was not sure they should stay here at all.

They entered a small room which had a huge fire roaring in the far corner and a few chairs. Gwen noticed a small bed and the walls were lined with dusty old books. Sir Gwain gestured with his stick for them to sit down and two large grey dogs sat next to him.

"FETCH WINE FRANCIS" he shouted at him.

"SO Leon, tell me why I have the pleasure of your company" he said eyeing Merlin suspiciously, forcing him to look away.

"Well Uncle, we um were forced to leave Camelot." he said slightly embarrassed.

This caused Sir Gwain to laugh so much he started to cough. Guinevere stood up and patted him on the back hard.

"Thank you my dear." he said wiping his mouth.

He leaned forward to Leon, "So what was it, breaking the law? What? You must tell me!" he said hitting him on the boot with his stick. He seemed to be really excited about this.

"Come on boy, tell" he said hitting him again.

Sir Leon looked at Arthur and Arthur nodded in agreement, I mean they had nothing to lose.

"Well this is Prince Arthur" he said gesturing to Arthur.

Sir Gwain looked at him in surprise "Uthers boy?"

"Yes" Arthur replied.

"Well go on, what happened then to force you into enemy territory and leave your home" he said with a big grin on his face.

His servant had arrived and gave everyone a goblet of wine, which they all gladly drank.

"My father and I had a disagreement and I chose to leave" he said honestly.

Gwain looked disappointed "A disagreement, I wanted breaking the law, intrigue, romance anything" he said.

At this Gwen really struggled not to laugh.

"Well there is romance" Arthur said awkwardly.

"Good , good, go on..." he said interested again.

Arthur looked at Merlin, Gwen and Morgana for support.

Merlin stood up "Well I can tell you what happened" he said smiling and Arthur sighed in relief.

Gwain was getting nearer the end of his chair, he poked Merlin on the foot "Tell me everything, I insist boy, don't leave anything out" at this Merlin smiled.

"Well Arthur has always been a bit of a prat" at this Arthur kicked him and Gwain laughed.

"Ok, ok I am getting to it, Arthur has always been a ROYAL prat, until he fell in love with Guinevere, who taught him a thing or two." he said smiling.

Guinevere looked horrified "I taught him nothing" she said.

"She taught him how to not be a prat" he said moving away from Arthur's foot.

Gwain was laughing so hard he spat his wine out.

"MERLIN" Arthur warned him.

"OK, anyway Gwen is a servant and for a long time, in fact for way too long, they kept their feelings secret, until Arthur decided he didn't want to keep staring at her longingly from a distance anymore."

Guinevere was very embarrassed at this and Arthur stood up and made Merlin sit down using his ear.

"OW" Merlin said smiling.

"I think I should tell the story as someone is an IDIOT" Arthur said.

Sir Gwain was loving this whole interaction.

"I fell in love with Guinevere and as she is not of royal status" he cleared his throat, "my father did not approve, so we all left" he said honestly and sat back down.

Morgana spoke next to add a bit more to the story...

"Uther ordered the guards to kill Gwen and one of the guards had a knife to Gwen's throat... so Arthur raised his sword to his Uther's chest ready to take action. But Sir Leon intervened and saved Gwen" she said. And at this, Sir Gwain laughed.

Gwen felt a shiver run down her spine at her words and Arthur held onto her hand.

"So did the guards follow you" he said sounding excited.

"No, we were very careful in coming here" Leon said.

Gwain looked very disappointed.

"Well I haven't laughed that much in years" he said honestly.

Arthur seemed annoyed at this and Gwen and Morgana smiled at each other.

"You are of course welcome to stay as long as you like" he said smiling.

"Thank you, that is very kind" Guinevere said.

"You must be tired, hungry...Francis, find them somewhere to sleep and fetch them food" he said at this he nodded.

He struggled to stand up and Leon helped him up.

"I am not used to guests" he said holding onto the stick for support. "And especially not ladies in my house, so please use whatever you need" he said and started to walk out. He turned around before leaving, "No harm shall come to you here, I look forward to hearing more of your stories tomorrow" he said as he turned and laughed. His two old dogs followed behind him.

They could hear him hobbling away and tapping his cane on the floor with each step and occasionally laughing. They were left alone in the room.

"Well that was interesting" Merlin said and they all laughed.

"I did warn you he was slightly eccentric" Sir Leon said.

"I like him" said Morgana smiling.

And they all laughed this had been a very interesting day.


	5. Fun and Games

**Comments: Hope you like it I think I may have lost it a bit....please review**

Gwen had hardly slept. Morgana and Gwen had been given two rooms in the east wing and the men had been placed in rooms on the west side of the castle.

The rooms were big and dusty but with a bit of work they would be very grand. They had just dusted off the beds and her and Morgana had agreed to stay in the same room for safety the first night. They didn't think any harm would come to them, but for the first night they wanted to be sure.

Gwen had slept on a large chair in Morgana's room which was very comfortable, but the days events had been playing on her mind all night. She didn't feel right about everyone leaving Camelot for her, she felt like it was selfish of her to be happy when such misery must be felt in Camelot and the future of Camelot without Arthur in it worried her.

When Morgana woke, she found Gwen looking out of the window watching something and trying not to laugh.

She was watching Sir Gwain having an invisible fight using his walking stick.

"He is barking mad" Morgana said coming up alone side him.

"I wonder who he is battling" Gwen said smiling.

"Thousands of fierce men, I bet" Morgana said and they both laughed. Although Gwens smile didn't quite reach her face.

"Something is troubling you?" Morgana said walking her over to sit down.

"Its nothing" Gwen said but didn't look at her.

"Gwen please don't treat me as a fool, if you tell me I can help" Morgana said honestly.

"This doesn't feel right" she said softly.

"It will be fine just a bit of dusting, infact ALOT of dusting and it will be grand" she said smiling.

Gwen smiled "I don't mean the room, I mean us being away from Camelot, I should have not taken you away from your home" she said quietly.

Morgana realised what she had been talking about "First of all you did not take me away, I chose to leave, secondly we made the right choice" she said placing a hand on Gwens

"You think it was right for us to leave all for love, what about the future of Camelot?" Gwen said feeling like her throat was getting tighter.

"Love is the only reason to fight for something and if Uther was not so pig headed he would understand that, the fate of Camelot is not in your or my hands, it never has been Gwen it's in the hands of Uther" she said taking a deep breath. "And if Uther opened his eyes he would realise that Arthur is the happiest I have ever seen him and that is down to you Gwen, he could have accepted it and nothing would have changed" she said patting her on the hand.

"What has passed is right Gwen and I for one don't regret leaving and nor should you, Camelot will be fine so please don't worry" she said honestly.

"Now what we have got to worry about is dust, there is so much of it, I think it will take a week to clean" she said lightening up her mood.

Gwen smiled, Morgana was a true friend. "Thank you Morgana".

"Of course, now let's see what the day has planned for us.... hopefully some fun" Morgana smiled.

They walked down the main staircase laughing and walked straight into Merlin.

"Good morning Merlin" they both said.

"Good Morning Ladies" he said smiling.

"How is everything?" Morgana said.

"Very interesting" he leant in "I found Sir Gwain outside fighting an invisible army" Merlin said and they both laughed.

"I know we saw him" Gwen said smiling.

He seemed disappointed not to be the first to tell them.

"Are they this way?" Morgana said.

Merlin led them into the small room they had been in the night before. As they opened the doors they heard Sir Gwain laughing

"Wilderbeasts you say, like Giant Rats! Do continue?" he said laughing again.

They found Arthur telling stories to Sir Gwain and Leon sitting next to them.... as they entered they all rose to greet them.

"Lady Morgana, Gwen" Sir Leon said bowing and taking Morganas hand taking her to her seat.

"Guinevere, Morgana" Arthur beamed and walked over to Guinevere, he inspected her face and she blushed under his scrutiny.

He frowned and led her to a seat taking her hand, she felt like a lady.

"Didn't sleep?" he whispered.

She just looked guilty but did not answer.

Francis served some breakfast and after Sir Gwain insisted Arthur continued telling the story of rescuing Guinevere in a slightly altered version excluding Lancelot. Arthur looked at Guinevere and she just smiled... she preferred his version to the actual event. She had never seen Arthur so animated even using his sword to show how he helped her escape.

Sir Gwain laughed so much and then he looked away distant "I do hope you stay for a while" he said.

Arthur looked around at the others but Morgana answered.

"We would be delighted to stay for a while" she said smiling.

"Can we dust?" Merlin said and Arthur kicked him.

Sir Gwain laughed loudly "Of course, Francis gave up with it years ago" he said laughing "Make yourself at home, use whatever you want"

And then his eyes focused on Arthur and Sir Leon "Take me hunting" he said getting excited and poking them with his stick.

"Of course Uncle" Sir Leon said.

Merlin, Gwen and Morgana started with dusting the rooms and Arthur, Sir Leon and Sir Gwain went hunting.

All three of them attacked the room together, dusting and cleaning, laughing all the time. Despite insisting the Morgana didn't help, she wanted to and was having fun helping. The rooms were stunning when cleaned... Guinevere was extremely excited when she found a bath in her room, she had never had her own bath before.

When they cleaned Arthurs room, Gwen found the small piece of cloth she had given him before the tournament under his pillow.

Merlin saw her pick it up and put it back, he approached her "He has slept with that since you gave it to him" he said rolling his eyes.

"Merlin you haven't been teasing him about it?" she said

"Only a little" he said smiling.

Gwen rolled her eyes "Merlin" she hit him over the head with the pillow.

"What it's the only thing that does wind him up" she hit him again.

He laughed and so she did she. "Well I can see I am the only one working" Morgana said laughing and hit Merlin over the head with another pillow.

They all grabbed a pillow and had a pillow fight laughing and in the end running around the castle.

Morgana and Merlin teamed up in the end as Gwen was particularly good and getting the good shots she ran down the stairs with them chasing her.

Gwen hadn't laughed this much ever and she knew they were being childish but it felt good she ran fast and looked back for them, she ran straight into Arthur.

"Guinevere" He said surprised, her eyes went wide and Arthur looked at holding the pillow.

"You can't hide Gwen we are going to find you" Morgana said.

Arthur looked at her she looked slightly embarrassed but also having fun, he spun her round pillow and all and placed her behind him backing near the corner so there is no way they would see her.

Morgana and Merlin came running in pillows in hand and saw Arthur standing there.

"Arthur" Merlin said slightly embarrassed.

"Ok where is she?" Morgana said looking around.

"Where is who? And what are you doing?" Arthur said crossing his arms.

"We are having a pillow fight and we have lost Gwen" Morgana said.

Arthur gave his best disgusted look "You are having a pillow fight, how old are you?" he said

"You know very well how old I am.... now have you seen Gwen or not?" she said looking annoyed now.

Merlin just looked down.

"No I have not seen Guinevere" he said.

Morgana sized him up to see if he was telling the truth..... she turned to Merlin "Lets go... she can't be far" She said.

Merlin looked at Arthur and he just nodded for him to continue and they ran off in search for Gwen.

Guinevere let out a deep breath and Arthur turned around to face her, she came out of the corner and she looked sheepish "Thank you" she said biting her lip.

He laughed "Pillow fights....Guinevere I am surprised at you" he said joking....

She smiled and gently bashed him with the pillow and ran.... he caught her within seconds span her around and pinned her against the wall, he was still laughing. He didn't often get to see playful Guinevere.

"Now now Guinevere.... is that what I get for saving you?" he said making sure she can't escape.

"Of course not" she said and leaned up to him placing her lips so close that Arthurs mind went blank and then she hit him on the head and escaped again.

He bashed his hands against the wall and laughed.

Morgana and Merlin had given up chasing Gwen and were sitting down talking to Sir Leon about their very interesting hunting trip.

Arthur didn't take long to find Guinevere she was hiding behind a curtain in his room.

Gwen knew it was childish hitting Arthur but she just wanted to be carefree for a change not worry of the consequences.

She stayed still behind the curtains in Arthur's room. He smiled as he saw Guinevere's feet out of the bottom of the curtains. He closed his door.

He sneaked up to the curtains and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her into his arms, he kissed her so passionately that she dropped the pillow, when they finally broke apart Arthur had a big smile on his face.

"You hid in my room" he said catching his breath.

"Of course – just in case you couldn't find me" she said biting her lip.

"I will always find you" he said and she kissed him again.


	6. The Proposal

_**Comments: I hope you like it, I am not sure ... so sorry if not. **_

_The following weeks living with Sir Gwain, were some of the best weeks in Gwen's life, they had all worked hard to restore the castle to its former glory, Gwen and Merlin had taken over the cooking which had made everyone happier....and their days followed a routine._

_During the morning they would all go around doing their own things, the boys tended to go hunting or do training usually taking Sir Gwain with them. Gwain really had enjoyed their company and Gwen and Morgana had even managed to get him to dress respectably. Gwen had given most of them new clothes, she found loads of unwanted material and when she had the opportunity she would create something new._

_The afternoons were for her and Arthur to spend time together and their new routine was unbreakable, after lunch they would find time alone, Arthur had been teaching her how to fight, she had become quite good at it, although it amazed her how much she learned in between all the kissing. _

_They had really got to know each other the last few weeks, she knew all about his childhood, about what he liked and didn't and they would talk for hours about Camelot.._

_Arthur had also made her see a softer side to Uther that she had never experienced and that gave her hope, that maybe one day they would be able to return to his rightful place as Prince of Camelot._

_Everything had been wonderful but the last few days he had been a little distant and yesterday and today they did not spend their afternoon together.... maybe he has changed her mind, she thought back to the moments before his silence and she couldn't figure out what was different, they laughed and kissed they walked back holding hands.. she felt so confused._

_**The proposal.....**_

Arthur had asked everybody the best way to propose to Guinevere, he was not up on what women wanted and he wanted this moment to be very special for her. He already had his mothers ring with him. Everyone's suggestions seemed wrong, Morgana suggested leaving it in a rose for her to find with a note, although she loved flowers he wanted to be with her and not hiding around a corner waiting... Leon had suggested taking her for a ride and then popping the question and Merlin, well his suggestion is not even worth thinking about.

So he created his own.......

Gwen had been told that Francis wanted to cook today and Morgana had taken her up to do her hair. Everyone else was scattered around strategically to play their part in this whole event. He just hoped he wouldn't let her down.. he had never felt this nervous in his life, waiting in the main hall, which has now been turned into a very flowery dining room.

Arthur had arranged everything himself, with help from Merlin and Sir Leon of course. He had cooked the dinner, picked all the red roses that now scattered across the floor and lit the 100 or so Candles that covered the room. He played around with his hair and practiced what he was going to say over and over again in his head, Merlin had got fed up with hearing it.

"She is coming, trying and relax" Merlin said,

"Are we eating in here tonight?" he heard Gwen say.

Merlin opened the door for her to enter and when she did her mouth dropped, it was like she had walked into a dream...there were roses everywhere, she had never seen so many.

Arthur walked up to her "My lady" he said offering her his arm.

Gwen smiled and took his arm... "Did you do all of this" she whispered as he led her to their table.

"Of course" he pulled her chair out and she sat down.

Merlin had to force Morgana out of the room, she looked just as shocked as Gwen.

They were alone at last, Arthur poured Gwen the wine, she still looked surprised.

"This is beautiful...why?" was all she could manage to say.

"Glad you like it" he said gesturing for her to try his dinner.

She took a bite of the chicken "Hmm that is delicious, I didn't realise Francis could cook so well"

"He didn't, I cooked dinner tonight" Arthur said with a lot of Merlin's help he thought.

"You cooked" she was really surprised.

"Yes I finally learnt to cook, well this dish anyway" he laughed.

The rest of the meal went well, they eased back into the normal routine of chatting and joking about life, Gwen didn't know why he had arranged all of this, but she was glad that he was talking to her and it didn't seem like he had changed his mind about them.

When dinner had finished, he stood up and took her hand and he walked her to the other end of the room, where a large roaring fireplace was, he guided her to sit down and she watched him pace a little and he looked like he was talking to himself, although she could hear no words.

She was confused, if he was going to say he had changed his mind about her, this was a very cruel way of doing it.

He finally stopped pacing a knelt down in front of her taking her hand.

"I am not very good with words Guinevere so please be patient" he stroked gentle circles on her hand and took a deep breath.

"Since back in Ealdor I realised that you were an amazing women" Arthur looked at her, Gwen was now smiling.

"You mean since I told you, you were ungrateful.... not so amazing" she laughed.

Arthur laughed "Since then yes... now please Guinevere let me finish" he took a deep breath and Gwen apologised. If she kept stopping him, he would never finish.

"Guinevere for a very long time now I have realised that your strength, kindness and love has completed me and made me a better man......I love you more than life itself and I never want us to be apart " Arthur cleared his throat, he looked at Guinevere's eyes swimming with a mixture of emotions.

"I know I am less than perfect and have much to learn, I know I can be arrogant at times and I snore like a pig" at this Gwen laughed..... "But I give myself to you body and soul and" he took a swig of wine to ease the dryness of his throat.

"Guinevere will you consent to being my wife?" he placed the ring in her hand, he didn't want to assume to put it on her finger until she spoke.

Gwen had a tears running down her face and was just looking at him with her mouth open.

"You can speak now, if you want to" he felt really nervous now, he thought he knew what her answer would be...but now he feared he was wrong.

She looked at the beautiful gold ring in her hand, it was perfect....it had three large red stones on it, her hands shook and Arthur covered his hands over hers.

"It was my mothers" he said looking into her eyes.

"Arthur.... I do not know what to say" she said looking at their hands.

"Yes I always find is a good answer in these situations" he was nervous now.

"A thousand times yes" she said finally accepting the dream.... at this Arthur cried with joy and pulled her into a hug.

"You have made me the happiest man alive" he said rocking her in his arms.... she pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"You said one thing wrong, you are the most perfect man I know" at this he kissed her.

When they pulled apart, he placed the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand... it looked perfect.

"You did all this for me a servant" tears started to fall again.

"I did this for my Guinevere, the women I love" he said stroking the tears away. "You were always more than a servant to me"

"Thank you Arthur" she leaned in and kissed him again.....they lay there together looking at the roaring fire.

"I thought you had changed your mind about us" Gwen said looking at their entwined fingers.

"Now that's never going to happen is it" Arthur said kissing her on the head.

"I still can't believe you cooked" Gwen laughed.

"Thank you Guinevere, is it that difficult to believe" He replied.

"Well its a long way from the man that once stayed with me" she teased.

"As I said you have changed me" he kissed her again and she shivered.

"You have changed me too" she said listening to his heart beating.

"I really don't think so, the only thing I may have taught you is how to fight" he laughed.

She lifted herself up to look at him.

"You taught me how to hope Arthur....and more importantly you opened up my heart and made me feel more than I have ever felt before.....You have changed me" she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you" he said placing another kiss on her lips.

"Lets get married soon, I have spoken to Gwain and he knows a priest....I would marry you now if I could....how about tomorrow" Arthur said excited.

Gwen just laughed "You would marry me in this old dress?"

"I would marry you in anything, plus you always look perfect to me" he stroked her face.

"How about in two weeks, to give me chance to make something" she asked.

He looked concerned "You should not have to make your own dress, I will ask Gwain to help me arrange someone to do it"

Gwen laughed "No I would like to, it would be special" she said.

"Is this enough for you....getting married here...do you want to wait until we have a grand affair" he had just assumed she would want a simple wedding, maybe he was wrong.

"Of course not, this is perfect" she said.

She leaned down and kissed him, he deepened the kiss and rolled her over so he was on top of her, her hands wandered up his back and he groaned against her lips...they pulled apart for air and Arthur placed his forehead on hers "How about next week" he said desperately.

"Hmm next week" she said pulling him down to kiss her again.

Outside the dining room door, Merlin, Leon, Morgana, Gwain and Francis listened.... "She must have said yes" Morgana said.

Merlin smiled "I would think so... I just heard Arthur moan" at this Morgana blushed and the others burst out laughing.

"Either that or he passed out from the scent of the flowers" Morgana replied.


	7. Of the future and the past

_**If someone told you that everything you thought you knew was a lie, what would you do?**_

After having the most romantic and perfect evening of her life with her Prince Arthur, Gwen had spent all night dreaming of their perfect wedding day.

When she woke she remembered the night's events and smiled '_maybe fairytales can come true' _she thought. Everyone had been so pleased for them last night.

She heard a tap at the door and when she opened it Morgana was there with a big grin on her face.

"So how did you sleep? I couldn't at all I am way too excited"

Gwen had to smile, it was lovely to see Morgana happy "I slept the best I have in ages"

"Excellent, don't want you looking tired on the wedding day".

Morgana and Gwen chatted for ages about flowers and hair, until Morgana's stomach gave her away and they went downstairs for breakfast, they found Arthur, Sir Leon and Merlin waiting for them but no Sir Gwain.

Arthur came up first and kissed Guinevere "Good morning my love" he whispered as he picked her up and spun her around.

She blushed red, she doubted she would ever get used to such public displays of affection from him. "Good Morning Arthur".

Merlin just rolled his eyes "I hope you are not going to get worse after you wed, you put me off my food as it is" at this Gwen smiled and Arthur threw a piece of bread at him.

"What?! I am just saying" Merlin was really truly happy for them both.

"Where's Sir Gwain?" Morgana asked, looking around.

Merlin leant forward a bit as if he was about to tell the biggest secret "He received a parchment this morning and we have not seen him since."

"I wonder what is was about" Morgana replied, Gwain never missed breakfast

"We don't know, but I am sure it is nothing serious" Sir Leon said

They continued with the day as normal, although they did not see Gwain and even when the evening came and Gwen and Merlin had prepared dinner, Gwain still had not arrived. Francis had not said anything to them, but just grumbled and went to his chambers.

"I will take him something to eat." Gwen said at the end of the meal, she did not want him to forget to eat... she had grown really fond of Sir Gwain since they had been there, he was a kind but lonely man.

"I shall take it" Sir Leon said

"That is kind, but I would like to take it to him" Gwen wanted to see if he was alright.

When Gwen approached his chambers she knocked several times until she could hear him walk towards the door, tapping his cane along the way.

When he opened the door Gwen gasped at the state of him, his face was all pale and his normally sparkling eyes were dull and distant.

"Gwen." He nodded.

"I have brought you some food, my lord" Gwain opened the door to let her in and hobbled back to his chair. Guinevere noticed that there were lots of papers scattered all over the wooden table. She laid out the food for him. She placed her hand lightly upon his and looked at him with a concerned expression. "Please tell me if there is anything you need. Anything I can do for you?" she didn't want to pry too much, but wanted him to know that she was there for him.

As she went to leave he finally spoke.

"If you knew something about someone that would change everything they believed.....would you tell them" his voice was broken.

Gwen turned around "If it is the truth, then I would" she was unsure what he was talking about but honesty always seemed the best choice.

He sighed..... "If it was about you....would that change your opinion" at his words a sinking feeling developed in her stomach.

"No....the truth is always best" she said softly.

He turned to face her a mix of emotions in his eyes. "Please sit." Sir Gwain gestured towards an empty chair. Gwen sat down and looked at him, wearily he placed his head on his cane and closed his eyes temporarily. She was getting more and more worried; she didn't know what this could be about.

"Since you have all arrived I have been the happiest I have been in years" he had opened his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"We have enjoyed your company also"

Sir Gwain cleared his throat: "Do you remember the first day you came here...I told you that you reminded me of someone?"

"Yes I do" she remembered the comment because no one had ever said that to her before.

"It was your eyes you see...it played on my mind for weeks, until two weeks ago I remembered a face from the past" he cleared his throat. "I wrote a letter immediately and this morning the reply came back and I was right!"

Gwen looked at him confused "I am sorry Sir Gwain, but I do not understand your meaning, my lord."

He realised he must have been rambling on "I am Sorry"

"Maybe the beginning is the best place to start" she said sitting more comfortably.

"Of course.... many years ago, about 20 years prior I believe, I was woken by visitors late at night. At my door was a group of men seeking shelter and information... I welcomed them in of course" He took a gulp of water and cleared his throat "It turned out that one of the men was King Leodegrance, have you heard of that name before?"

Gwen shook her head, yet no words were escaping.

Gwain frowned, this was going to be difficult: "He was searching for his child, which had been stolen from him by bandits... there was a ransom to be paid... he was promised his child would be given back to him. But the ransom never made it into the bandit's hands, he was double crossed...I wrote to _him_, you see"

Guinevere was utterly confused, she did not understand any part of his broken story. He shoved the bit of parchment in her hands "Read it, go on read it"

Gwen unrolled the parchment and slowly read the letter, one line lifted out of the page at her "Our beautiful daughter Guinevere" she dropped the letter on the floor as if it stung her.

"You think the child is me... you are mistaken, Sir. My father was Tom, the blacksmith." her voice was shaking when she spoke_. 'This can't be real' _She thought to herself.

He placed his hand on hers "Gwen...he found the bandits and they confessed, they had left you in a basket with your name on a note, they couldn't kill you and couldn't take you back. But a man found you... _that_ must have been the same man, Tom, who you have believed to be your father all these years."

Gwen shook his hand off and stood up "You are confused! Tom, was my father… I knew my father, he died.....this is all wrong... he would have told me" she whispered the last bit.

Sir Gwain used his cane to stand up "Your father loved you... I have no doubt of that, he would never known of the circumstances, he would have presumed you were unwanted" Gwen's whole body was shaking and she felt like she was about to faint.

He guided her back to the chair so she could sit down "I know this is a lot to take in, but think Guinevere, back to your life, did you not feel different, did you not always wonder if there was something else, that you were meant for better things?"

Everything he was saying was ringing like a bell deep within her soul, she always felt different but she never knew why, she never met her mother and her father never spoke of her. She assumed he didn't mention her because her passing had been too hard on him. And yet Guinevere could not believe the story Gwain revealed to her, after all she _looked_ liked Tom, he had brought her up, fed her, loved and cared for her... this was all a lie.

Gwen could not take anymore her mind was swimming as if she had walked into a bad dream. "I need some air." she stood up and walked towards the door

"I am sorry my dear." was all she heard as she ran out and straight past a confused Arthur. He barely touched her arm but she immediately shook him off and ran up the stairs to her room and out on the balcony.

And then the tears came and she couldn't breathe anymore, she collapsed. Arthur ran up the stairs following her and caught her just before she hit the ground. He picked her up, this time she was not struggling against him, and sat on the bed holding onto her, tightly. Morgana, Merlin and Sir Leon had followed him seeing a very distressed Gwen running up the stairs.

"What happened?" Morgana rushed to her side stroking her hair.

"I followed her, she was crying and then collapsed.....SIR GWAIN" he said angrily "If he has harmed her I _WILL_…"

"He would not harm her, I will find out what has passed." Sir Leon made his way out of the room.

"Merlin find some smelling salts" Morgana ordered, Arthur would still not let her out of his arms.

"Perhaps we should lay her down" Morgana tried to ease Arthurs arms off her.

"NO" Arthur barked and Morgana flinched away, stunned at his reaction. She has never seen him acting like this before. Arthur has saved thousands, if not millions, but he was never this savage and angry, and Morgana wasn't even an enemy.

Sir Leon came back first "He said he did not touched her and the story is for Gwen to tell, he gave me this parchment for her only"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He lifted an eyebrow and directed his angry gaze towards Leon: "Give it here!" he commanded, stretching his arm out.

"I cannot" Leon replied and took a step backwards.

Before Arthur got up to get the parchment off of him, Merlin arrived with the smelling salts and wafted it under Guinevere's nose, she sneezed and he her eyes opened, when she saw Arthur looking at her she launched into a hug and started crying again, Arthur rocked her.

"Guinevere what has happened?" he stroked her back and he felt her tears drench and ruin his shirt, she knew the others were there but didn't want to look at them, she just wanted to stay in his arms and not think about anything.

"Gwen, what is it? We can help." Morgana said taking her hand and trying to see her face.

Merlin came to her other side "Gwen please you are worrying me" she just buried her face deeper into Arthur's chest, she couldn't explain she was too confused.

"I think we should not over crowd her." Arthur said suggestively, gesturing for them to leave.

In her own time she would entail their council, but for now all she needed was the safety and the warmth that her beloved's embrace provided. A moment passed and she was left alone with Arthur, but not before sir Leon left the resealed scroll of paper on the nightstand next to Guinevere's bed. Eventually she had no more tears left, as if the rivers had run dry. She had stayed in Arthurs arms for hours, he had not spoken not asked any further questions and simply waited for her to calm down.

Gwen slowly raised her head and sat up straight on his lap; Arthur used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away her tears. She looked at him with such mixed expression, he stroked the side of her face and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Can I get you some water?" Arthur asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, he shifted her onto the bed. Gwen immediately missed his warmth and pulled her knees close to her chest. Arthur poured a goblet of water and made his way back to her. She took the water and drank it down; her throat was so dry from all the crying. Meanwhile he sat quietly on the bed and took the finished goblet from her. He wanted to ask her about what had happened, but at the same time didn't want to upset her just when she had calmed down.

He gently stroked her arm instead.

"Thank you, I must look a mess" she said softly rubbing her face.

"You still look perfect to me" he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Gwen sighed, realising that Arthur always had a way of making her feel stronger.

"Do you feel like talking about it?" he asked gently, worried that this would trouble her even more but he needed to know if she was alright_, or if he needed to confront Gwain_.

Gwen sighed "I don't think I can tonight...I need to think." She couldn't decide whether she believed it or what it would mean if Gwain was correct. Truly, she needed to think it through first, decide what she wanted to do.

Arthur nodded "Do you want me to leave you to rest?" he didn't really want to go anywhere.

Gwen blushed slightly "Would you stay a while?" she didn't want to be on her own.

"Of course." he sat next to her on the bed and placed his arm around her.

She leaned into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Thank you" Gwen said placing her hand in his.

She laid in his arms thinking about all that had been said and thinking back to the past for any clue that she was the child in question. Eventually, unable to think further on the matter, she drifted into sleep still listening to Arthur's heartbeat.

Her dreams were strange as if through someone else's eyes, the eyes that she looked at where not her known father's, but someone else's and she felt loved, Arthur gently rocked her and when he said her name she woke up.

"Guinevere, you were having a nightmare." he said wiping her face, she must have been crying in her sleep.

"I am sorry" she said getting up and walking away, she hated him seeing her so weak, she looked out of the window she shivered as she saw the rain coming down.

Arthur placed a blanked over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Please talk to me Guinevere…" he could not stand it anymore.

Gwen sighed and leaned her head back into his welcoming embrace. "If you could have changed anything about our life now, would you?" she realised the implications that if this was correct and she was indeed a lost princess, Arthur and her in Uther's eyes could marry and Arthur could claim his rightful place in Camelot, the thought of it made her shiver.

"No Guinevere, I am the happiest I have ever been." he placed another kiss on her cheek.

"What about Camelot...do you not wish we were there?" she asked.

Arthur sighed. Naturally, he missed some things about home. "I do not want to be in a world where our love is not accepted." he replied instead. "What is this about... Guinevere? I beg of you not to hide the truth from me."

"I barely know where to start."

"How about from the beginning?" he whispered.

She took his hand and they walked over to the bed. Arthur gave her the sealed scroll and she rolled open the parchment in her hands and gave it back to Arthur. "Please read it."

Arthur opened the parchment and slowly read down the lines, she watched his blue eyes go from concentrating, to shocked, to confused all in a few minutes.

"This King, could be your real father?" Arthur said in a voice that sounded nothing like his own.

"I am so confused." she said placing her hands on her face. Arthur put down the parchment and wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you think it is correct?" Arthur said rubbing circles on her back.

"I don't want to believe it, but it seems too much information to be a lie and also something deep inside me knows it is true and I feel awful for thinking it… surely my father would not have lied to me? " she looked at Arthur.

Arthur stroked her face "I am sure Tom would not have mislead you unless he thought it would be for the best, he loved you." He placed another kiss on her cheek.

"I feel so many emotions....I am angry, shocked, sad, exhausted... I dreamt last night of him, I have had this dream before, I just did not remember it until last night."

"What happened?" he asked, Arthurs head was also spinning and it was like he was dreaming too.

"I was looking up at my eyes, only they were not mine they were someone else, there was such love there Arthur" as she said this tears escaped down her cheeks. "What happens if this is correct, what happens if I was not meant to have the life I had?"

He held her closer... "Sshhhh" he whispered, soothing her.

"I don't know what to do... I am torn....do I go and find out the truth? Or should I not because going is like saying that the life my father provided me was not good enough?"

"Guinevere, Tom loved your more than anything, he was a good man....he would understand. If you feel this could be correct....you owe it to yourself to find out."

"What if I am some long lost princess....does that change us?" she almost laughed at the way her question sounded.

"I love and want to marry you Guinevere, no matter what" he kissed her on the lips and a single tear fell from her face.

She hugged him "I love you" she rubbed his back, how can a day be full of such turmoil from sheer joy to devastation. "I think I would like to know who I am first....before we get married"

"I know who you are, you are my beautiful Guinevere" he said pulling away from her to look into her eyes. "I don't want to rush us getting married, if you want to make this journey first" truth is he wanted to get married immediately… and not just for the wedding night... he wanted her to be _his. To belong to him_… and yes he knew how what sounded, which is why he chose to keep this thought to himself.

"I think we should... don't you?" Gwen kissed his lips gently and he closed his eyes at the feel of her lips on his.

"I want to marry you so much Guinevere...but waiting a few more weeks won't kill us, as long as you promise not to change your mind" he opened his eyes to see her shaking her head.

"Nothing will stop me marrying you Arthur Pendragon" she placed another gentle kiss on his lips. He wanted to passionately kiss her, to feel her body pressed against his own. He wanted to _see_ her body, wanted it to belong to him, but knew that maybe tonight was not the best time for such thoughts (though, truth to be told they were getting harder and harder to control).

Right now she needed his comfort, and what she needed came first.

They lay together on the bed and they both eventually drifted to sleep, Arthur dreaming of kissing Guinevere and Gwen dreaming of the past.

Once spoken, the name King Leodegrance had acted like a key and memories long forgotten came flooding back, her mind drifted through the night seeing faces so new yet so familiar to her.

When she woke in the morning, she found Arthur leaning over her smiling, she had to smile back he had stayed with her all night.

"Morning my love, or should I say good afternoon!" Arthur teased Gwen's eyes went wide in shock and tried to sit up but his hand held her there.

"You needed the rest" he placed a kiss on her lips and she smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" she placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it.

"Since sunrise" he replied and Gwen blushed, she looked at his attire and he was still dressed in the same red tunic. He answered the look in her eyes, he had learnt to read Guinevere very well.

"I stayed here all night and since I woke, I have been watching you sleep" he smirked at the thought causing Gwen to raise her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me I snore?" she knew Arthurs expressions well enough to know something had amused him.

"No, more of a purr, than a snore" at this Guinevere playfully hit him.

"I do not!" she said sitting up to look at him, quite honestly she did not know if she did...it was not as though she had any men sleeping next to her at night.

"I am sorry Guinevere but you do.....I like it" he tried to look serious but a smile danced in his eyes.

She pushed him back down onto the bed and she got dangerously close to him "Obviously you are mistaken" she said poking him on the chest.

"Oh so it is OK to say I snore like a pig! But I merely mention that you purr! And you do not believe me" he liked to see her smile, to make her temporally forget her troubles.

At this last comment they both laughed.... "Do I really snore?" Gwen leaned on one elbow so she was closer to him.

He looked into her brown eyes and stroked a curl away from her face "I loved sleeping next to you last night" Arthur had slept well, since he had realised his love for Guinevere, he had found it more and more difficult to sleep, he often pretended that she lay next to him, that the pillow he held was her and this would make him sleep......but laying with her last night made him realise that his imagination was a mere echo of the real thing.

"Even with the snoring?" she teased. It felt good to joke this morning to have a temporary relief from her inner turmoil, she needed Arthur, she needed to kiss him, for his lips to melt away the confusion she felt inside.

"Especially with the purring" he smiled and Guinevere leaned down and kissed him gently, she ran her fingers through his golden hair and Arthur ran his hand up her back and laced it into her hair, she kissed him gently at first if teasing and the she kissed deeper and harder than she had ever before, pressing her body against his, as if she needed to feel every inch of him....he moaned in pleasure and rolled her over so he was on top of her.

She ran her hands up his back, starting to lift the shirt up as she went, Arthurs hands played with the lace of her corset, if he could think straight her probably would have stopped, but they needed each other.

He moved his lips from her mouth and travelled to the nape of her neck; he placed kisses all along her shoulders and made his way up her neck, hearing her groan in response. Gwens hands lifted Arthurs shirt up further and he temporarily stopped kissing her to allow its removal.

Gwen grabbed his neck and lowered him down to her open mouth, he nails ran up his back and Arthur started pulling at the back of her corset.... his mouth never leaving hers.

A knock sounded at the door and they tried to ignore it.

"Gwen" it was Morgana.... "We are worried please Gwen".

They broke apart, hearts pounding and their breath hitched.

"I will be out in a minute" she said in a passion filled squeaky voice.

"Shall I wait outside?" Morgana sounded concerned.

"I will come downstairs shortly" Gwen looked at Arthur who was looking slightly annoyed.

They heard Morgana sigh and leave, they both lay back on the bed.....Arthur spoke first "I don't know whether to kill her or thank her" he knew they were about to commit their bodies to each other before marriage, which if he could think straight should not be acceptable....but the passion they held for each other seemed to remove all the formalities.

Gwen sighed "I know".

Arthur sat up and put his shirt on he looked at the flushed Guinevere who had she sat up also, he gestured for her to turn around and tied her almost open corset back up.

Arthur sighed and kissed her shoulder "You know...you make it very difficult for any man to remain honourable" at this Gwen laughed.

"And you for any lady to keep her virtue" at this Arthur leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Until our wedding night then?" he wrapped his arms around her and she sighed.

"Until then" he tone in her voice had changed, the passion that filled her veins which made her forget her worries had gone and the dread of telling the others came flooding back.

Arthur picked up on this "Do you want me to explain to them?" he was sure his explanation would not be a good as Guinevere's but if he could relieve any of her burden he would.

She placed a kiss on his hands "Would you mind at least starting" she didn't know how to approach the situation.

"Of course" he released her from the hug and they both stood up, Arthur realised the he needed to calm down, in his current state he would not be able to face the others.

Gwen looked at him and blushed.

"Shall I leave you to freshen up and I will come back shortly" Arthur ran his hand through his hair and Gwen noticed a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Thank you" Gwen replied biting her lip. Arthur left to get changed and to think of anything else but what had just happened.

When they had both changed Arthur walked with Guinevere downstairs, she had one hand laced through Arthurs arm and the other held the parchment that Gwain had given her.

She took a few deep breaths before opening the door. Morgana, Merlin, Sir Leon and Sir Gwain all stood up. Morgana reached Gwen first and held her tight forcing her to let go of Arthur and when Morgana had finished Merlin took her place holding her tight.

Merlin took her hand and led her to a chair, pouring her water and giving her some food.

"Thank you" her voice had lost its volume with all the people looking at her.

Arthur sat next to Gwen and his hand found hers, she placed the parchment on the table.

"I am sorry if I worried you last night" Gwen said looking at her friends tired faces.

"Please just tell us what is wrong!" Morgana spoke first, she just wanted to know, she hated not being able to help.

Gwen looked at Arthur and squeezed his hand.

Arthur started to tell the story with Sir Gwain helping when necessary to clarify any information. Gwen found her words would not escape so she remained silent, gaining her strength to not cry from the feel of Arthurs hand in hers. The information sounded even more upsetting the second day as if every detail Sir Gwain said cut her deeper.

"We should meet King Leodegrance and find out the truth" Merlin spoke up and placed his hand on Gwens free hand causing her to look at him.

"Don't you think Gwen?" she looked into his blue eyes and nodded.

"Then we shall go and shall it be before the marriage?" Morgana asked

"Guinevere would like to know the details of her past, before we commit to our future" Arthur tried not to sound disappointed.

Gwen didn't like the way Arthur had delivered the last line so she spoke "We will of course marry as soon as we return" she looked at Arthur who smiled and Sir Gwain had also smiled, he like the fact that they said they would return here.

"So that is settled we are on a quest for the truth" Morgana stated.

"I cannot expect you all to come with us" Gwen replied

"Nothing would stop me" Morgana spoke with confidence and reached over to touch Gwen's hand.

"Or me, plus if you are a princess, perhaps I could look after you...be a lot easier than him" Merlin replied at this Arthur kicked him under the table.

"What! she has a much nicer disposition!" trust Merlin to lighten the mood.

Gwen smiled "I am sure this is all just a misunderstanding but if it is not I would not require people to serve me" she replied honestly, she had dreamt of becoming a princess and lately a Queen, all of which she felt she would not need a servant.

Arthur rolled his eyes "You are stuck with me Merlin, so get over it!" at this Merlin sighed.

They ate lunch and the rest of the conversation was about their pending trip. Sir Gwain wanted to come with them also, although Sir Leon was concerned about his state of health for the journey.

"Rubbish!" he said stamping his cane hard on the floor "I am coming...as long as I am permitted" he looked at Gwen for support.

"Of course" Gwen wanted him to come along, after all he had discovered this information and met King Leodegrance before.

"Thank you, I shall write informing him of our visit" Sir Gwain said using his cane to stand up.

"I ask that you do not...I would like to discover for myself without expectations laid on me!" after all if this information was incorrect she did not want to get the King's hopes up, he must be desperate for any sign of his lost daughter, whether it turned out to be her or not.

"Of course" he replied sitting down.

The rest of the day went into planning and deciding with path to take to avoid as much enemy territory as possible, they had agreed to dress as inconspicuously as possible, nothing that would allow Prince Arthur to be detected, Uther had many enemies and capturing him would be a prize indeed. Gwen was concerned in bringing Arthur with her but he would not leave her side, no matter the danger and she was grateful for that.

Gwen helped Morgana pack, although she had insisted she could do it herself, Gwen enjoyed the familiarity of it.

She placed a few items in her pack as Morgana watched on.

"You know I am pleased for you and Arthur...but if I was honest slightly jealous!"

"Jealous?" Gwen wondered if Morgana's feeling for Arthur had run deeper than that of a brother.

"I used to be the person you would talk to first Gwen....now it seems Arthur has taken my place" at her words Gwen looked sheepish and came up to Morgana sitting next to her.

"I am sorry for last night.....you will always be my dearest friend, but I felt that I needed Arthur's calming influence!" Morgana was her best friend, but Arthur calmed her soul.

Morgana laughed "I understand, I am not always the calmest of people" and they hugged, Morgana knew when something upset Gwen she didn't always react the right way, she would get very agitated for her and probably cry just as much, not very calming at all.

When Gwen made her way back to her chambers she found Arthur waiting for her lying on the bed, she had to laugh. He patted the free side of the bed and she took her boots off and lay next to him.

He rolled over to look at her "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I am not packed if that is what you mean?"

He placed his hand on hers and raised it to his mouth and kissed it.

"You know what I mean" she rolled her eyes and this, he meant emotionally was she prepared for the journey ahead for the possibility that she may find out that Tom was not her real father, she shivered at the thought.

"Not really, but with you by my side I feel stronger" she replied and he leant down and gently kissed her lips, he broke away just as quickly and sat up.

"I shall leave you to pack" he knew if they kissed properly it probably would not stop there, it had taken two buckets of cold water to calm him down earlier.

Gwen sighed "Your not scared of me are you?" she teased as he made his way to the door.

"Not scared, just wary of your ability to make me forget myself!" at this Gwen blushed and Arthur left her alone.

The weight of the journey ahead hit her as she packed her few items, she rolled her new ring around her finger and decided that no matter the past, Arthur was her bright future and it made her smile.

_**Comments: Thank you to the brilliant and talented Guardian Izz for your help, and thank you all for your reviews. It's a bit of a change of direction so I hope you like it.**_


	8. One adventure ends, another has begun

**Comments: Its a little long so I appologise. This is the final chapter, I hope you like it and thank you all for you help and reviews.**

Gwen had hardly slept at all, in fact she had packed all the food for their journey, prepared the horses and made breakfast.

She stepped out on the eastern balcony and watched the sun rise. So many changes had happened over the last few years, she had made new friends, found new enemies, lost her father, been kidnapped, fell in love and left her home and now she was about to set off to an unknown land to discover if she was indeed the daughter of a King.

Her thoughts during the night had turned to Tom, she had been lucky with him as her father, he had moulded who she was and his kindness and generosity had given her a blessed life. The thought that he was not her natural father ran shivers down her spine. But something was making her go, something deep inside that told her that she needed too.

She heard a noise and did not need to turn to know that Sir Gwain was walking up behind her, his cane aiding his every step.

"Good morning Gwen" she looked at him, his eyes were no longer dull but now shimmering with life and probably excitement about the adventure ahead.

"Good morning my lord" she smiled and looked back out at the rising sun.

"Did you sleep?" he was sure of the answer, but asked anyway.

"Not really"

He cleared his throat "I am sorry for any hurt caused" he never had a daughter and he had grown to care about the two ladies in that manner.

Gwen shook her head "You did what was best Sire, please do not think on it any longer" after all she had told him that honesty was best.

"You know Gwen, no matter what passes, you have been brought up loved....and that is something to be cherished" Gwain thought back to his own lonely childhood.

"Thank you" she replied and in a very unusual move Sir Gwain hugged her a little too tight, she thought he had probably not held anyone in a very long time, and matched his enthusiastic embrace.

"I don't know, I leave you five minutes and you are in the arms of another man!" Arthur had watched the interaction and smiled.

They broke apart and Sir Gwain smiled, but looked slightly abashed "Good morning Arthur"

When Arthur looked at Gwen he noticed how tired she was.

"Good Morning"

Sir Gwain hobbled away but before he entered the castle "Thank you Gwen" he didn't realise how much he had missed the simple feeling of having someone close to him.

Gwen smiled and he walked away.

"Didn't sleep!" it was a statement rather than a question.

"Not much" she had missed the safety of his arms.

"I could not sleep either; you should have come to my chambers" Arthur thought a lot about knocking on her door, even making it as far as her corridor before turning back.

Gwen laughed "That would have looked good, me sneaking around the corridors _half dressed_!".

"GUINEVERE, don't even put that image in my head!" he shook his head, did she have any clue what she did to him.

She smiled and leaned in feeling in a very mischievous mood and whispered in his ear "One day you won't have to suffer with mere images in your head" she kissed his lips and walked back into the castle she heard Arthur growl.

"Damn it Guinevere.....YOU ARE KILLING ME!" he had to laugh, he never would have thought Guinevere a tease but the last few weeks had proved she was a master of it.

Gwen laughed as she walked away from Arthur, she didn't know where this teasing side had come from. A few years ago she would not think herself the kind of women to attract a man like Arthur, it was not that she thought herself unattractive, but she was no Morgana. Being here with Arthur had made her feel more confident, she felt attractive and enjoyed the banter with him.

They ate breakfast with moods a mixture of excitement and fear, everyone was dressed appropriately, no longer adorning luxury materials, but they all looked as if they were servants or travellers. Gwen and Morgana had dressed in trousers, much more suitable for the rough journey ahead.

Gwen took one last look at the castle before she exited, she would miss the safety of these walls. Francis had decided to stay, his back was too bad to make the journey and he needed to look after the dogs.

So they set off on their journey each on their own horses now, although Gwen would have much preferred riding with Arthur.

They had managed to pass through King Udin's land undetected and once they reached his borders, they stopped for a rest. The view here was stunning.....for miles and miles green land and mountains decorated the landscape.

Arthur came up to Gwen's horse to help her dismount; he presented her with a purple flower.

Gwen smiled and he helped her off into his arms. "Thank you" she said placing her arms around his neck she was just about to kiss him.

"Not this again!...can't you two save the open displays of affection" Merlin pretended to be sick and Morgana laughed.

"Yes you are making me feel very terrible" Morgana joined in.

Arthur shot them both a dirty look "I have had enough of hiding my feelings....so I suggest if you don't like it turn away" at this tilted Guinevere down and kissed her.

"Well how would you like it if I turned around and kissed Morgana in front of you" Merlin said, at this Morgana looked surprised and Arthur looked disgusted.

"Good luck she would probably kill you!" he joked as they joined them.

"I would not kill him" Morgana, the truth is she had grown rather fond of Merlin.

"Oh please, remember that servant, what was his name....the one that attempted to kiss you....oh what was his name?" Arthur tried to think of the poor boys name.

"Peter" Gwen said quietly and Morgana shot her a look.

"That's it poor little Peter, feel in love with you and what did you do....you"

"ENOUGH! That was different I was young" Morgana did not want him replaying the story.

"He was never the same again" Sir Leon piped in laughing.....Morgana had reduced many a man to tears when approaching her, including him as a young man.

"Thank you Leon! .... I have changed, mellowed in my old age" she replied as they walked to find a place to rest.

"A lady can never been too careful with her choice of suitor" Sir Gwain piped in.

"Thank you, see finally someone talking some sense" Morgana smiled at Sir Gwain.

"Still......I wouldn't risk it!" Arthur said placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder and Arthur mouthed '_scary'!_

"I was not saying I was going to kiss Morgana, merely saying how would you feel if I did it in front of you!" Merlin wished he had never opened his mouth.

Morgana stopped and faced him "What is wrong with kissing me?" at this Merlin looked shocked and embarrassed.

"Nothing at all.....I just would not entertain such an idea... I mean you are very B...um and well I am..." he was making a right mess of this.

"I am what?" she didn't know why this had upset her so much.

Sir Leon helped him out "Beautiful"

"Yes Beautiful!" at this Gwen and Arthur smiled.

Morgana blushed "Thank you Merlin" she turned around and went to sit with the others.

"More like scary!" Arthur teased and Gwen kicked him.

They ate and rested for a short while, their conversations light hearted. They then continued on their journey and when darkness hit they made camp hidden away from view.

Merlin and Sir Leon collected wood and Gwen started to prepare dinner. The evening was very pleasant listening to Sir Gwain talk about his youth....Gwen watched all the interactions and smiled, she had been very lucky to have such wonderful friends that would make such a journey with her.

She leaned her head on Arthurs shoulder and watched the flames dance in front of her. She drifted off to sleep listening to Sir Gwains deep voice.

Arthur woke her up "Guinevere" she opened her eyes and smiled, when she sat up and noticed everyone having breakfast, it was very early in the morning by the looks of the sky.

Arthur handed her some water "Thank you, did you rest?" she asked.

"For a bit" he had taken it in turns between Sir Leon and Merlin to keep an eye out for danger.

They ate breakfast and packed up their bits making sure they covered their tracks and set off again.

Today had definitely been more eventful, they got ambushed going through the Elandra Forest by bandits, who were obviously not expecting to come across Arthur and Sir Leon. Everyone joined in including Sir Gwain who took two of them down with his cane. They ran off in fear.

"Is everyone all right?" Arthur said looking around for further danger.

Everyone had remained unhurt, slightly shaken but they knew this journey would not be without some challenges.

Arthur looked at Gwain "Nice work" he smiled, back in his day he used to enjoy fighting....even starting a few for entertainment, he was glad he could still hold his own and that old age had not completely taken over.

They moved on quickly to avoid the bandits trying again. As night started to draw in Arthur stopped, in the distance you could see lights and make out the faint outline of a castle.

He looked at Gwen "This is it!"

Gwens stomach had a sinking feeling.... and Merlin reached his hand over to her.

"We should make camp and approach in the morning" Sir Gwain said.

They all agreed and got off the main path, they knew King Leodegrance men would probably be patrolling the area and they were not too sure how friendly they would be.

They left the horses hidden and sought shelter on higher ground....the evening passed quietly each person lost in thought. Gwen drifted to sleep again much like the night before, her head rested on Arthurs shoulder.

Gwen woke up during the night, fear had gripped her at the thought of what lay ahead. Arthur must have been on look out so she got up and carefully walked to the edge of the camp, she could see the castle in the distance and sighed. Was this the home she should have known?

"You should be asleep" Arthur said from behind making her jump, of course he would have noticed her absence.

He stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, she leant her head back onto his chest. "Is it too late to change my mind?" she said half joking.

"You can if you like"

She placed her hand on his and rubbed it.... "How comes when one part of your life becomes perfect, the other falls apart"

"It will all be alright Guinevere" he said kissing her head.

"How do you do that?"

"I am not sure what you are talking about"

"Make me feel calm by saying my name!" he was an amazing man, who could lead an army or break a man by a simple stare...but for her, he was her strength, he was the light.

"Calming is not a word normally used to describe me....but glad I can help Guinevere" he whispered the last part in her ear and a shiver ran down her spine.

She laughed and leaned back again onto his chest.

"Now you should go back to sleep, I am neglecting my duties!" he stated.

"One kiss...and I will go" he laughed and turned her around in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, when he pulled back.

"Call that a kiss!" she teased.

"I'm working", she rolled her eyes and went to move back to camp, instead he grabbed her by the hand and pushed her against the tree and kissed her, her legs went weak and when he parted from her, she bit her lip.

"Better" she squeaked, her chest was heaving and Arthur stepped away a bit and rubbed the back of his head, he could defiantly not take her with him to battle, a thousand men could have approached by now and he would not have noticed.

"Good night Guinevere" Gwen walked back to her previous sleeping position feeling like she was walking on air.

The time to wake up had come around too quickly... Gwen felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looked around the camp, everyone was ready for the day ahead, everyone apart from her.

"It will be alright" Morgana said pulling her into a hug

"I know, probably not true anyway" she said unconvinced, the more she had thought about the whole thing, the more she could see gaps in her own life.

They mounted the horses and started on the final leg of the trip towards Cameliard.

On the horizon they could see King Leodegrance's Castle, but as they descended down the dusty path the turrets of the castle disappeared and the walls of the city consumed their view.

From a defence point of view Arthur marvelled at such a magnificent wall, he doubted anyone would attempt an attack here, even if they made it across the large moat surrounding the city, they would defiantly not be able to scale it. The only entrance to this mysterious castle was by a drawbridge which was heavily guarded by 6 burly men!

They dismounted their horses and Sir Gwain approached them first, Arthur kept one hand on his sword and the other on Guinevere, watching their every move.

"What is your business here?" One of the guards approached Sir Gwain.

"I am here to visit King Leodegrance, I am an old acquaintance of his" the man looked him up and down and then eyed the others.

"You do not look like anyone he would associate with" he said spitting on the floor, hands on hips.

"My name is Sir Gwain and change your tone with me Boy! .... I don't like your manner" He said stamping his cane getting angry.

Sir Leon stepped in "Please tell the King we are here to seek his counsel" the man eyed up Sir Leon and then looked back at the others.

"Very well, inform the royal guard that _Sir Gwain_ is here to see the king" at this Sir Leon led Gwain away from the Guards to wait their decision.

They must have waited about 40 minutes, the sun had risen fully in the sky and was beating down on them and with each minute they were all getting more agitated, they had travelled days to get here and they could not even make it across the drawbridge.

They saw a Guard come running towards the entrance and whisper into the man's ear, as he whispered the man looked sheepish and immediately approached Sir Gwain.

"I apologise for not welcoming you sire" the man bowed and Gwain raised himself up using his cane and gave the man a look of disgust.

He looked at the others and they silently followed bringing their horses with them.

The Guards moved out of the way and they entered the town....as they walked in, it was like walking into another world. The town was bustling and everything just seemed brighter somehow, maybe it was the vibrant colours that adorned peoples clothes or maybe it because the people were chatting and laughing everywhere, there was a real sense of respect for each other. It was not as though Camelot did not have that, it was just that there was an underlying fear there, a thought that at any moment the perfect scene could be thrown into turmoil at the whim of a king or a foe.

"Sir Gwain" a gentleman approached he was a tall man with long black hair and a bushy beard.

He bowed to Sir Gwain "My name is Fera and I am one of the kings personal guards"

"Good to meet you boy" he much preferred the way he was being treated now.

Fera's eyes scanned Sir Leon, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and stopped at Gwen, the way he stared at her made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck and she lowered her eyes.

"It is rude to stare" Morgana spoke up, noticing Gwen's discomfort.

"Please forgive me" he bowed again, trying to steal his eyes away from familiarity of Guinevere's.

"Would you please follow me, the King is looking forward to seeing you" As he led them into the castle Arthur noticed how the Guard would turn around to look at Guinevere, almost as if he was checking she was still there.

Gwen felt like her legs would give way and Arthur squeezed her hand harder.

As Arthur's eyes drifted along the corridor he looked at the Royal Crest that adorned the walls, purple, Guinevere's favourite colour her thought. They approached a large wooden door with two Guards at either side.

Fera opened the large double doors and they walked into a grand hall, Gwen stood behind Arthur, she wanted to run out, she didn't feel ready. She had hoped that they would spend a few days in town and have seen him from a distance, not to be this close.

As they entered Gwen heard Arthur gasp, she couldn't look around.

At the back of this Grand hall sat the King and around him he had four older men at his side, Arthur presumed that they were advisors, he paid no attention to them but looked at the King. The King was a fairly tall man, medium build with short dark hair...his face seemed to tell the tale of the hard years that passed, but when he looked at his eyes he could not believe it, it was like looking into Guinevere's.

"Sir Gwain" the King approached him slowly, he was obviously surprised to see him...but seemed delighted.

"Sire, it is good to see you" he greeted him.

"I did not expect to see you again....although of course you are welcome" he looked up at the faces around him.

"And who are your friends?" he smiled at Arthur.

Sir Gwain turned around but could just see a strand of Guinevere's hair behind Arthur.

"This is Sir Leon my nephew and my friends, Merlin, Lady Morgana and" he turned to gesture to Arthur.

"Prince Arthur" At this the King looked intrigued.

"Prince Arthur of..." the King enquired.

"Camelot" Arthur stood tall.

The king looked surprised "Uther's son, I am surprised to see you here.....Did Uther send you?" Uther and Leodegrance's did not see eye to eye at all.

He looked at Arthur intently "My father is not aware of my visit" this caused the King to laugh.

"You are welcome here of course" as he looked at Arthur, he noticed a curl of hair over his shoulder.

"And who is your shy companion?" he said looking at Arthur.

Arthur sighed and stepped aside revealing Guinevere. The king looked at the stranger and when he at her face and into her eyes, he felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. His knees went weak and Sir Leon held him up and Fera grabbed the other side.

When Gwen's eyes met his she wanted to run out of the hall, but her legs betrayed her and she just stood there unable to speak, this man he looked so strange yet so familiar...she couldn't breathe. Arthur, Morgana and Merlin instinctively stood closer to her.

"Sire are you alright?" but the words fell on deaf ears, he was focussed on the lady in front of him as if he had walked into a dream.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked tears welling up in his eyes, he made his way shakily closer to her, afraid to take his eyes of her, as if he closed his eyes she would disappear.

"No sire" Sir Gwain spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked weakly getting slowly nearer to her, he saw so many emotions run through her eyes that he slowed his approach to not frighten her.

Arthur squeezed her hand to encourage her but words could not escape her lips.

"Guinevere" Arthur spoke for her.

The King raised his shaking hand and touched her face "Can it be you....am I dreaming?" He looked so close in her eyes and Gwen did not break the look either.

"Oh my Guinevere" he cried and placed his arms tightly around her in a hug.

Guinevere felt numb......she couldn't cry, she couldn't do anything....she felt like she couldn't breathe her body shaking. She finally snapped and broke free from his arms, running out of the hall, Arthur immediately ran after her.

"Guinevere" she heard the King cry her name.

Gwen ran, she didn't care where...the reality of what had just happened hit her like an arrow through her chest, she couldn't breathe in there, she needed to run, needed to go back into the streets to become just a face amongst the crowd and think...she needed air. She couldn't find her way out to the town so she ran upstairs, down corridors until her breath stopped her from running and her vision spun and darkness found her.

Shortly after Arthur was by her side a small pool of blood trickled from her head, Fera next to find her.

She was still breathing but unconscious "I shall fetch the physician" and off he ran.

Arthur knew better than to move her, so he just stroked her face "Guinevere". Arthur always knew Guinevere had an inner nobility about her, he just did not think that it would be this.

An old gentleman with a very long beard and wild eyebrows came around the corner with Fera leading.

"Oh my" he leant down to check on Gwen.... "Can someone please carry her to my room?" before Fera had a chance Arthur had her in his arms.

"I shall follow" the Physician lead him to his room, inside much like Gauis's room there were hundreds of bottles all different colours.

"Please place her here" Arthur gently laid her down and stepped back but his hand never left her.

The Physician wafted some smelling salts under her nose and Gwen's eyes fluttered open.

"Please do not move dear....you have hit your head" she looked confused and her eyes scanned the scene an old gentleman, a pain in her head and then her eyes fixed on Arthurs and the rest fitted into place and she sighed.

The king came in with Morgana, Merlin, Leon and Gwain.

"Guinevere is she alright?" the King demanded.

The physician turned to the crowd "She will be if we don't over crowd her" his eyebrows raised.

"I think she needs some space, if you do not mind" the physician had no fear of the King. They all grumbled and moaned as they were ushered out.

"I want an update Sedryn!" was the king's final words and the door closed. Sedryn looked at the two men left.

"You too!" he said staring at them both, Fera left immediately, but Arthur didn't budge and folded his arms, they eyed each other up for a minute neither breaking eye contact.

Gwen was grateful that the physician had cleared the room but didn't really want Arthur to leave.

He sighed "Ok you can stay, but sit over there" he gestured to an old chair. Gwen smiled at Arthur and he squeezed her hand and did as the Physician had said, grateful that he could stay.

He helped Gwen to sit up and she watched him hobble around picking up bits of cloth and filling a bowl with water. When he came back he looked in her eyes and smiled. He had been in the hall when Guinevere had arrived and knew straightaway that she was the lost daughter or Camelaird.

He soaked the bit of cloth, but before he placed it near the small cut on her head "This may sting"

"Thank you".

"This must be a lot of you to take in" he said quietly, causing Arthur to lean in a little.

Gwen closed her eyes as the pain went through her head.

"I was there at your birth you know!" she opened her eyes and looked into his, his eyes were the most amazing green, they sparkled with such wisdom.

"I feel like I am dreaming" her voice was broken when she spoke.

"I expect you do..this must be difficult for you?"

"Difficult, yes....I had a life, a father, this is so confusing" she spoke softly.

The old man thought on her words and stroked his long white beard in his hand.

"Sometimes life is not always a straight path, but everything ends up in the right place in the end"

"Is there any chance it is not me" she knew it was a silly question, once she lay eyes on him every fibre of her being knew it was true, that she was indeed his daughter.

He placed his hand on hers "You are his daughter, I have no doubt in that.... the same eyes as your father and you are graced with the same beauty as your mother" He stroked his beard again if thinking whether to say anything more. "For you this is new, but for the King, he has dreamed of this moment nigh onto 20 years"

She had so many questions, so many things to say..but now was not the time. Her life may have had a good father in it, but her real father had been stolen of the opportunity to bring her up.

"Thank you" she squeezed the old physicians hand.

Arthur came over to her side and helped her stand.

"You must rest...and come back to see me" he hobbled over to the door and opened it.

Arthur took Guinevere's hand and led her out of the door "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Overwhelmed and embarrassed" she said as her eyes drifted along the corridor and met the concerned looks of friends and strangers including King Leodegrance. Morgana was to her first and pulled her into a gentle hug and then the others followed.

The king remained as an observer as they all hugged her, he did not know how to approach her, where to start. When they had finished hugging her, she moved away from them and went to the King, she felt like she was dreaming walking to him, but she needed to say something.

She bowed at the King "Sire, I am sorry for my actions earlier....there are many words to be spoken, many questions to be asked, but I ask that I may take some time to freshen up and gather my thoughts" she did not feel ready for talking to him, her mind swam with feelings and her head throbbed.

"Of course, Guinevere... you must rest and you must be hungry" he gestured to Fera.

"You should all rest, I hope that I will have the opportunity of your company tonight, or of course whenever you would like" he wanted to talk to her now, to not spend any moment apart...too much time had already been lost for him, but he realised for her it was all new. Gwain had told him that much.

"Thank you my lord"

Fera led them away to their chambers and Gwen took one final look back to the king.

The others had been led to their chambers and Arthur had reluctantly left Gwen to be taken to hers, when she arrived a young maid was waiting for her.

"My lady" she curtsied. The whole castle now knew of the arrival of Guinevere.

Fera escorted her into her room "I hope you will be comfortable here"

"Thank you" Gwen spoke quietly, when the door shut she looked around, the room was massive and grander than any she had ever seen. Her bed was big enough to fit 10 people in at least, she noticed the young maid waiting for her.

She felt awkward in this grand room, with the maid looking at her as if waiting for an instruction.

"My name is Guinevere, but please call me Gwen....what is your name?" she knew the girl was probably well aware of who she was.

"Sally My Lady" she curtsied again, this was all too strange for Gwen to take in.

"Thank you Sally, please call me Gwen"

The maid looked surprised "But My Lady, it is not appropriate"

Gwen smiled it sounded like something she would say... "You sound like me...I was also a maid, so please call me Gwen"

Sally looked shocked at first but composed herself.

"Of course My...Gwen, I will bring some refreshments"

"Thank you" when the maid left Gwen explored the room, the bath area alone was twice as big as her house. She thought back to her house and her heart ached to be there, to light the fire and read her book in the old chair her father made. But that was long gone and now she did not know where she could call home anymore.

Sally entered with refreshments and Gwen picked at the food, her appetite lost in a swirl of emotions.

"Is there something else I can get you?" concerned that the food she had brought was not to the princess's liking.

The maids word snapped Gwen out of her thoughts.

"Sorry my appetite seems to be lost" Gwen placed the grape she had been rolling around in her hand back on the plate and stepped away from the table.

The maid did not know what to say what words of comfort she could give.

"Would you mind if I have some time alone to gather my thoughts"

"Of course, if there is anything else you need please let me know" the maid bowed and reluctantly left Guinevere alone.

When the door closed Gwen looked out of the window, below the people of the town carried on about their business. She closed her eyes and imagined the first day she worked for Morgana, how excited she was to be working in the castle and how proud her father had been of her. She thought to her father, to sitting on his lap while he told her fairytales of Princesses and a tear fell down her face.

She never wanted for anything. They may not have had a grand house or always been able to afford wood for the fire, but they were happy, she was loved. And now she thought about the times he could have told her the truth and it made her angry... her father had saved her so she knew she had no right to be angry and she hated herself for it, he had died trying to give her a better life, she felt so confused. She hadn't expected to feel this way when she saw the King, to know instantly that he was a missing piece in her life...but she had, not just his eyes but everything about him made her feel connected to him, not just by knowing him but by something deeper...maybe the blood that ran through her veins.

She lay down on the grand bed and closed her eyes to think. Her face now covered in tears, she shook her head_... 'no more tears'_ she wiped her face with her sleeve, took a deep breath and stood up, she had lay there for a few hours probably and needed to walk to get some air.

She opened the large wooden door, outside her room now stood two Guards who seemed surprised at her leaving. She smiled at them and walked down the corridor, they walked behind. She wanted to walk alone!

She walked to the end of the corridor and down some stairs, again they followed, she finally stopped and turned to face them.

"I am sure you have better things to be doing than following me?" Gwen asked, the men looked a little sheepish.

"We have our orders My Lady"

"I wanted to walk alone!" she knew it wasn't their fault, that the King probably wanted to make sure she was safe, but she just wanted peace and quiet. "Sorry, I know you are just doing your duties"

"Would you like to see the gardens?" the young man said causing the older one to elbow him to shut up.

Gwen smiled "I would love to" fresh air, that's what she needed.

The younger Guard led her along long corridors and through doors until finally they were outside. They walked through an arch in a wall. Gwen held her breath it was _'beautiful'_ . There were flowers everywhere all neatly arranged in every colour, she slowly walked down the path, the smell was intoxicating....as she reached the centre of the gardens there was a large pond and in the centre a beautiful statue of a girl with long flowing hair and in her hand a bird.

Gwen sat on the side of the pond and looked up to the clear sky.

"So how do you like _your_ garden?" Merlin approached with a big smile on his face.

"It is hardly my garden...hello Merlin" she patted the space next to her, he sat down.

"Actually it is your garden, my new friends told me" Merlin pointed at the two guards who were following him. "It's called Guinevere's garden...and this is you" he pointed at the large statue in the middle.

Gwen shook her head she could not believe all this "I don't want all this.....I am so confused"

Merlin placed an arm around her "I bet you are, it's not every day you discover your 'e a long lost princess" she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I have lost myself Merlin...I am ashamed of the thoughts that have run through my mind" Merlin reached out and took her hand.

"You know I consider you as one of my best friends...so as a best friend I think you should open up to me..you never know it might help..... stranger things have happened" at this Gwen chuckled.

"You always help" Merlin stood up and offered her his arm.

"Then my lady shall we walk" she took hold of his arm and walked along the Gardens. They remained in silence the guards following.

"This is the part where you talk" Merlin encouraged.

Gwen looked back at the four guards, Merlin stopped and turned to them.

"Is there any exit at the end of the garden?" he asked one of the guards.

"Only one gate, which is always locked" the older Guard said.

"Well then we have nowhere to go, so you could wait here while we walk"

The guards looked at each other uneasy.

"Please" Guinevere added, at her speaking the older man nodded and Merlin and Gwen turned and walked away, just checking once that they were not followed.

"I have never had personal guards before.... I even have my own servant" Merlin joked.

Gwen smiled he always saw the bright side to everything.

"Talk to me Gwen" Merlin squeezed her arm.

"I feel so many things...I don't know where to start" she sighed.

"Just start!" Merlin led her over to a bench, he sat down but she did not she paced up and down in from of him.

"I am ANGRY Merlin" her voice broke.....she paced and continued "ANGRY at my FATHER for not telling me for not saying that I was not his to claim" she kicked the ground.

Merlin let her continue; he knew how hard Gwen found it to open up.

"I have been a fool Merlin I should have spotted it before...he always said to me "I _prayed for you and you came, the perfect little gift"_...I always thought he meant born but he did not. He never mentioned my mother I thought that was out of grief, not lack of one... I know he meant well but WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME" her voice broke and the tears started falling, Merlin was by her side immediately and pulled her into a hug.

She sobbed into his shoulder "I am sure he thought you were abandoned..and if he told you he may fear of losing you" Gwen looked at him.

" No matter what he thought Merlin, he should have confided in me...and now I find out all of this, I know he probably didn't know the circumstances of my arrival to him, but he should have allowed me the choice to find out the truth. I feel awful for being angry, he died trying to provide me a better life, he loved me and I loved him" her tears began to fall again and Merlin wiped them away with his sleeve.

"You have every right to be angry"

"I shouldn't be angry at my Father, I shouldn't be angry at anyone but the people who stole me away from here. It is just that the man up there 'the king', he has suffered because of what has passed, He has waited all this time for me and I don't know where to start... I don't even know if I can call him father...I had one in every sense but in blood" she hugged Merlin to protect him from seeing the fresh tears.

"No one expects you to start calling him father, you just need to take it slow, to get to know each other.... the rest will fall into place".

"What happens if we don't get on" Merlin pulled her back so he could see her face.

"Gwen, you are the most wonderful person I know...he will love you, we all do" he loved her very much.

Gwen kissed him on the cheek and Merlin wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you Merlin"

"Anytime, remember you are not alone in this, we are all with you every step of the way....and plus if you would have not come to Camelot you would have not met me...so let's remember that!"

Gwen smiled "You just like the servant don't you!" she teased, her face awash with tears.

Merlin laughed "Hmmm Yes and the large bath"

Merlin always had a way of making everything seem ok, he was a true friend.

"We should go back" Merlin asked, Gwen looked up at the sky, the sun had almost set.

She wiped her face once more and took a few deep breaths "After you My Lord" at this Merlin laughed.

"Do you think I could get knighted....Sir Merlin, has a good ring to it don't you think?"

They walked back chatting, she felt a little better now she had aired her thoughts. Still nervous about seeing the King again but at least she could breathe now.

Merlin walked Gwen back to her chambers "Shall I see you at dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"I think so" he kissed her on the cheek and left. She hadn't decided if she could face him yet.

When Gwen entered her chambers Sally was waiting for her looking worried.

"My lady..you have returned"

"I went for a walk" Gwen looked around and on the bed Sally had laid out five beautiful dresses all fit for royalty, she felt the material and took her hands away.

"These are for you my lady" Gwen did not answer she just stared at the dresses "Prince Arthur also came by, twice...he was very concerned about you"

"He is very kind" she rolled around the ring on her finger, just to prove she was lucky enough to be intended for him. Gwen looked down at her clothes and looked at the dresses on the bed .

If she was going to be a princess to Arthur or to King Leodegrance she needed to at least dress like one, she grabbed the purple dress , the material felt too luxurious in her calloused hands but the colour was perfect.

Sally smiled and helped Guinevere get ready. As she tied up the final part of the dress, it fitted perfectly to her body, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The V neck exposed her chest a little too much for her liking and the centre of the dress the material gathered and a lighter purple silk flowed down the front that was adorned in jewels, the sleeves of the dress fit perfectly on her arms as if made for her.

"You look beautiful" Sally said looking at Gwen, she really did look like a princess.

"Thank you" she looked at herself in the mirror again, she looked the part '_Princess Guinevere'_ but inside she was still just a servant.

She thought about how simple her life was years ago, how she used to enjoy walking to Camelot before sunrise watching as the town started to become alive, or how she enjoyed being a servant and she knew how silly that sounded. But there was something wonderful about making the perfect bed or making Morgana her favourite breakfast causing her to smile. She thought about how she used to love watching the feasts from behind the scenes, all the ladies in their beautiful dresses floating around the dance floor, how perfect they looked...but now she was in these clothes and she felt like an imposter.

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts.

Sally answered only to find Prince Arthur standing there "Is she back?".

Gwen watched as a faint blush tainted the young maid's cheeks. Arthur had that affect on all the servants and ladies of Camelot, probably every lady with good eyes.

"She is Sire" before Sally had chance to tell her who it was, he had come barged past and was in the chambers.

Arthur looked at Gwen, his eyes filled with concern "Where have you been I was worried?"

Gwen lowered her head slightly, she didn't like causing him concern "Sorry", when she looked up and their eyes met it was like the whole world disappeared.

Arthur slowly made his way to her, his eyes never leaving hers. The air now thick with love and passion causing the young maid to blush, she felt like she was witnessing an intimate moment between man and wife, she quickly made her unheard excuses to leave.

Once the door closed, Gwen found herself in the arms of Arthur, he held her tight and kissed her hair "I was worried about you!"

"Sorry...I needed some air" he pulled apart from her and looked at her taking in her face, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"This is all a bit too much, I suspect"

"Yes...way too much" he stood back from her and looked at her up and down taking in her new dress.

"You look beautiful" he looked a little disgruntled and she could sense there was something else.

"But?" she asked.

He ran his hand through his golden hair "Isn't it a bit revealing?" He gulped as he looked at her exposed chest, he didn't like the thought of all the other men looking at her and if he was honest he loved her other dresses.

"You don't like it?" she felt suddenly very exposed.

He placed a hand on her cheek "You look beautiful, but I prefer your other dresses" at this Guinevere laughed.

"There's no need to laugh at me....I loved you the way you were not all Princesseyfied"

"Is princesseyfied even a word!" at this they both laughed.

He stroked a curl away from her face "I love you....you would look beautiful to me in an old rag"

She blushed at this, how could she be so lucky with this perfect man, she corrected herself perfect prince. "You are far too kind...I should change then?"

Arthur sighed "No...you look perfect, I just don't like the thought of other men seeing too much of you"

She stood on her toes and kissed his lips "I am yours...that is all that matters"

"And I am yours my love" he placed another tender kiss on her lips. "Where did you go this afternoon?" he asked, he had searched everywhere for her and wanted to know.

"I went for a walk in the gardens and met Merlin...we talked for a long while and it really helped"

"How are you feeling about all this?" he felt bad for not being there when she needed to talk, he should never have left her.

"Better...I mean I am still confused, shocked and angry, but there is no point in hiding from it, I need to just take it slow" at her words Arthur raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it, causing Gwen to close her eyes.

"It is a lot to take in" he walked her over and sat her down.

"Yes..this last month or so has been..." she replied looking at their entwined fingers.

"The last month has been the happiest of my life" Arthur interrupted.

Gwen kissed his hand "And mine too...it's just from being just a servant, to running away with a handsome prince to finding out your are a princess is just a little too... fairytale"

"You have never been _just _a servant to me...but thank you for thinking I am handsome"

"I would imagine all females think you handsome" she rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to understand...you are the only female I seek a good opinion from" at this Gwen laughed.

"Then I am the luckiest female alive" she replied placing a simple kiss on his cheek.

"You think all the luck befalls on your side?" he asked, he always knew Guinevere's opinion of herself was not as others saw it.

"Mostly yes"

Arthur shook his head "Then you must have hit you head harder than I thought...the luck is all on my side".

A knock at the door stopped them just before they kissed.

Arthur stood and opened it, at the door stood Fera who seemed surprised to see him.

"Sire" Arthur smiled at his shock expression and opened the door to let him in.

"My lady" his eyes scanned her and he looked away, mainly because Arthur's intense stare he could feel on him, she looked beautiful.

Guinevere stood up "Hello Fera"

"The King has asked if you would like to join us for dinner?"

"Yes" her words made Fera smile.

"May I lead you to the dining hall?" he had actually been asked to escort her, but he could see there was no need as Arthur had already offered her his arm.

"Thank you" Fera led Arthur and Guinevere out of the room.

As they approached the large wooden doors Arthur held her tighter as if he could hear her heart beating faster. "It is going to be alright" he whispered.

Gwen felt like her throat had disappeared as the double doors opened. She breathed a sigh of relief noticing there was not as many people as she thought.

The King smiled and came over to greet her "Guinevere I am very pleased to see you, my dear" his eyes sparkled as they met hers.

"Thank you my lord" This was all too strange, a few days ago everything was fairly simple now she felt like her whole life had been turned upside down.

"May I escort you to your place?" Arthur gave her to him

At the top of the table all the Kings advisors sat and down the centre a large table housed Sir Gwain, Leon, Morgana, Merlin, Fera and a few other men she did not know.

Arthur sat next to her and he watched as she pushed her food around the plate. The rest of the table silent the air thick.

Fera watched as everyone concentrated on eating and decided to break the silence.

"I hear you are an excellent Swordsman Sire" he spoke to Arthur.

"Don't tell him that, he will get a bigger head than normal" Morgana joked causing the King to laugh and Arthur to look annoyed.

"Thank you Morgana!"

"I would like to show you and Sir Leon our training ground, if that would interest you?"

Arthurs eyes lit up "I would like that very much"

"And I too" Sir Leon spoke up.

Soon the conversations continued talking of battles and training and everyone joined in. Gwen remained silent but enjoyed how easily they all got on. She didn't know where to start in talking to the King.

"Eat" Arthur spoke to Gwen quietly and placed a hand on hers.

The King watched their interaction; it wasn't too hard to see where Guinevere's heart lay, even without the large ring placed on her finger he would have known. He did not know this man and wasn't too sure if he approved, or if it really mattered what he thought. He watched as she started eating.

"Did you find your chambers suitable?" The King asked.

"Yes thank you"

"I am glad to hear it" neither of them knew where to start with the conversation, what to say.

"The guards were kind enough to show me the gardens....I have not seen so many flowers"

The King smiled "I am glad you liked_ your_ garden"

"Thank you...they are beautiful the finest I have ever seen"

"Perhaps after dinner, we could take a turn in the gardens, if you would like?" The king asked hopefully, he wanted to find out all about her life. He hadn't had the opportunity to find out from anyone else.

Gwen's stomach disappeared and Arthur placed a hand on her arm instantly calming her.

"I would like that" her voice high, her words caused him to smile.

"Excellent".

The rest of the meal passed by too quickly for Gwen's liking, the conversation had been fairly comfortable between the guests, although she had hardly spoken her mind turned to her walk with the King.

When the meal ended the King stood and offered his arm for Guinevere. Everyone stood up and she was lead out of the hall looking at Arthur on the way out, he gave her an encouraging smile.

They walked in silence until they reached the Gardens, it looked even better at night, the moon high above in the sky lighting their path and as they walked through the arch. Torches had been light lighting the way to the fountain.

"Your mother designed this for you...she used to call you her _little flower_" the King's eyes were filled with sadness.

"I am sorry" she wasn't ready to know the fate of her mother yet.

The King laughed "You have nothing to be sorry for my dear" he walked over and gestured for her to sit and he joined her.

"Sir Gwain said you believed another man was your father, until recently... this must be difficult" he would be lying if the thought of another man looking after her did not make him angry, but at least she was safe

"Yes my father Tom brought me up, he was a blacksmith...When Gwain first told me of you, I couldn't believe it, I guess I didn't until this morning!" she fiddled with her hands on her lap, this was awkward.

He cleared his throat "You still made the journey, may I ask why?...Or did Gwain convince you?"

"Something inside told me I needed to come" her throat became tight.

The King sighed "I have a lot to thank Gwain and you for....I have dreamed of this moment for a very long time, too long"

"May I ask you Sire, why you did not lose faith" she spoke quietly, from what everyone was saying he never gave up.

"I knew in here" he placed his hand on his heart "One day you would return...I will not pretend I did not lose faith at certain points.... but I always found it again."

A single tear had fallen down Gwen's cheek and she looked away.

The King changed the subject, he wanted to ask her many questions to talk all night, but he did not want to over whelm her, so he lightened the conversation. He hoped there would be plenty of time to talk if she wanted to.

"My council are calling for a feast in your honour!"

"A feast!....I am not used to such things, I am more used to serving at them than being the guest of honour"

The King tried not to look surprised after all her clothes had been that of a servant.

"I will not pretend the thought of my daughter serving, does not upset me......I am sorry I failed to find you" he spoke quietly, lowering his head.

"Failed me no...it is I who have failed, I should have known inside the truth, but I did not" she dipped her head, she wondered if the tiny memories so easily accessible now, should have caused her to ask the right questions to know that everything was not as it seems.

"Guinevere...no blame could every fall on you" he squeezed her hand and Gwen felt a warmth of feeling there.

"Then perhaps it best if we look not to the past, but to the future" she needed to think of the future, she had no reason to regret the past, on her part she had been loved and found the love of a perfect man...life had been pretty good. The only regret she had was not having the opportunity to get to know her natural father or her mother..she felt sick at this thought.

"You are right my dear?" at this Gwen smiled.

A silence passed between them, Guinevere was surprised how at ease she felt in his company.

"I see you are intended to Prince Arthur" the king gestured to the ring on her finger.

"Yes" she quietly replied.

He couldn't help what he said next "I always imagined I would be able to choose your suitor.....but it appears that has already been done....I would never have thought a son of Uther Pendragon to capture your heart, although my opinion I am sure does not matter" Gwen sighed at the look of distain on his face...she knew Uther managed to bring out the worst in people's opinions and that Arthur had been forced to suffer the bad opinion of many because of his father.

"I believe sire if you would have a thousand suitable men here I would have picked Arthur...he has been lucky enough to turn out nothing like his father" at this the king laughed.

"If you have approved, then I must....I would of course like to get to know him, but for now perhaps I should get to know my own daughter"

"And I would like to get to know you"

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

Gwen felt a yawn coming on, the day's events catching up on her.

"You must be exhausted"

"I am fine"

The King laughed "You are not...let me escort you back to your chambers" he stood and offered her his arm.

"Thank you" they walked back in relative silence the King's guards following behind.

When they arrived at her chambers the King turned to her.

"I look forward to continuing our conversation tomorrow?" he didn't really want to leave her but he felt exhausted himself, the weight of the days events playing heavily on his mind. He wasn't too sure if he was dreaming, if he would wake to find his mind had played a cruel trick.

Gwen looked into her natural fathers eyes, his face pail with years of worry "I look forward to spending many days talking with you"

His eyes watered as though the tears were about to start to fall and he kissed her hand and wordlessly walked away.

When she entered her chambers, she found Arthur sitting in her chair reading a book, they were alone.

He stood up immediately and came to her side, she held him close and sighed in relief.

"How did it go?"

"Well...he would like to get to know me and you"

Arthur gulped the thought of seeking approval from him to wed his daughter had of course not crossed his mind.

Gwen pulled away from him as if answering his thoughts "He will love you as I do"

"I hope so...otherwise we will have to escape another kingdom" at this Gwen smiled.

"His approval is not needed" she said stroking this face.

"But it would be nice" he said leaning down and kissing her.

Arthur stayed with her till she fell asleep, the day's events had been hard on her and he wanted to make sure he was there for support.

Gwen woke when she heard cluttering around she felt the silk sheets between her fingers and looked around, she had not been dreaming.

"Good morning my lady" the maid smiled.

"Good morning Sally" she slowly got herself up, she had fallen asleep fully dressed, her once perfect gown now wrinkled. She had talked to Arthur until she fell asleep in his arms, she had forgotten to change.

"I am sorry" Gwen said looking at her wrinkled dress.

"No matter, that Prince Arthur is very protective, I tried to tell him he could not wait in your chambers and that I will wait, but he would have none of it" she laughed placing out her breakfast on the table.

Gwen laughed "Sorry about that"

"Nothing to be sorry for, it is very romantic" she gushed.

"Would you mind not mentioning his visits to others" She doubted the King would understand innocent late night visits to her chambers.

"I would never...what you get up to in the privacy of your chambers is up to you" at this Gwen blushed.

"We get up to nothing but talking" well mostly talking she thought.

"I did not mean to accuse merely state that you can trust me"

"Thank you , that means a lot" at her words the maid smiled.

She ate her breakfast and got dressed for the day ahead.

The next week went well, she spent most of her days in the company of the king, she talked to him for hours. Parts of their conversations had been hard to take and often both would end up in tears, like the fact that her mother had died a year after her kidnapping, he had said of a broken heart. From his description of her she sounded wonderful and kind and she felt the pain of not knowing a mother touch.

Gwen had told him about her life, about her love of Prince Arthur and how he had given it all up for her. The King had admired the fact that Arthur had stood up for his daughter and that that event had brought them together. She had also talked about Tom about their life together and her anger and guilt at what had passed now, he listened well and offered words of support.

She found her father to be a kind and honest man who did not mix his words, which she respected. He had talked of his angry for the time lost between them and for not having the opportunity to bring her up.

It felt strange for her, a few days ago this was all new, a shock, but now talking with him she felt so at ease. She really thought their conversations would be difficult and although it was to start with, the conversation soon flowed. She had initial concerns that there would be no common ground there, a servant and a king..but they were similar in a lot of ways and that became more apparent as the days passed. He did not act like any King she had met, he had not tried to impress his opinions on her, or act with distain at the life she had led, he merely accepted her as she was.

They spent most of the days talking alone until the sun began to set over the hills only stopping when Gwen noticed her father's tired expression.

She hadn't really had chance to spend much time with Morgana and the others, but they had kept amused. Morgana and Merlin spent days exploring the castle and town and Arthur, Leon and Gwain had been training and hunting. Sir Gwain even won a few practises taking a few of the younger ones down.

And during the nights Arthur and Gwen would get their time together, alone in her chambers and thanks to Sally no one else seemed aware.

* * *

As the sun rose above Cameliard Arthur walked out onto the eastern balcony, there was the best view of the city from this point. Guinevere had told him that the King wanted to get to know him today so he hadn't slept well all night. He really wanted the King to approve of his marriage to Guinevere, he knew it was not a necessity, but he still felt the need to have it.

"This is my favourite view" Arthur tuned to see King Leodegrance approaching him.

"Good morning Sire" They both turned to look at the view.

"I have been meaning to talk to you" at his words Arthur felt sick.

"Of course".

The King sighed, "My daughter obviously cares a great deal for you"

"And I for her"

"I must admit I hear conflicting opinions on what kind of man you are!" at Arthurs silence he continued on "Some people I hear find you to be a proud, arrogant and pig headed.....but my daughters opinion of you is very different and more glowing"

At this Arthur shook his head Guinevere had been right he doesn't mix his words "I believe the first would have been true a few years ago, but your daughter changed me and I would like to believe I am now a better man".

Guinevere had overheard the conversation she could not believe what her father was saying "Words alone cannot change a man" at this they both turned to see her approach.

Her father looked a little embarrassed and Arthur looked relieved.

"No...but you did change me for the better Guinevere" she approached the king and kissed him on the cheek and Arthur kissed her hand.

"I did warn you he didn't mix his words, although I did not believe he could be rude!" at this the king looked a little guilty.

"I did not mean to be rude dear, I merely wanted get to know my future Son"

"No offense was caused; I appreciate straight talking" at this the King smiled and so did Guinevere.

"You are probably used to it with me" Guinevere responded causing them all to laugh.

"Well then shall we commit to speak openly to one and another" The King replied and they all walked together.

They walked towards through the castle, Guinevere holding into Arthurs arm. The King asking Arthur very direct questions along the way, he asked about his life in Camelot and about his father. The conversation about his father had been difficult, although he did not always agree with the way his father ran Camelot he did care about him.

"You say you do not believe in your fathers style of ruling, how would yours differ?"

"Well I believe that all people should be treated equally, that being King means to rule your people with respect and honour and not out of fear and hate. That a king should be fair but firm and have the flexibility to change his beliefs when necessary and with the guidance of others" he looked at Guinevere and kissed her hand.

The King looked impressed "I would definitely like to talk more on this subject with you, but for now I believe lunch is in order"

They walked back into the castle and once the straight talking questions had finished lunch seemed to be a more relaxed affair, even laughing together.

"That went well" Gwen whispered as her Father talked to Sir Pervelas.

"Do you think so?" he felt like he had been interrogated and he was not too sure what the King thought of him.

"Yes I do" she said rubbing his arm.

Morgana wanted Guinevere to come with her to sort out a dress for the feast tonight, so she reluctantly left Arthur with her father.

Arthur didn't know how to approach the subject, he wanted to ask him permission for Guinevere's hand.

"Something on your mind?" the King enquired as everyone started to leave to go about their business.

"Actually sire there is"

"Well then shall we walk"

They walked in silence for a while until Arthur found the right words to talk to him.

"Sire, I realise that this has not done in the right order...but I would like to ask for your blessing to wed Guinevere"

The King looked at Arthur for a moment.

"My daughters love for you in clear, if you would have asked me a week ago if I wanted my daughter to marry Uther Pendragon's son I would have refused" Arthur felt sick at this. "But now, having talked to my daughter and to your good self, I believe you are a far better man than your father, in mind and heart, so I give my blessing....on one condition!"

Arthur smile was so wide, even the King had to smile.

"Anything"

"Keep her heart safe, for hers is now entwined with mine" he liked Arthur and knew he would treat her well.

"I could not do anything but, Guinevere is the air that I breath sire, I could never harm her" the King placed his hand on Arthur shoulder.

"Thank you Arthur..... may I ask will you inform your father of the change in Guinevere's past and your intended marriage?" Arthurs smile quickly and a frown replaced it.

"I believe not sire, my father would not give his blessing before and I do not seek it now. If he was to attend our union it would be because he has accepted our love for each other...not because her title now makes it acceptable for him to do so"

"Very well, as to the details of the wedding I believe it best to leave that to the ladies"

"Yes, Guinevere is nervous about the feast tonight I would not want to overwhelm her with anything else"

"Ah yes, she has mentioned her fear of dancing" at this they both laughed.

A guard came out "My lord, the council are ready "

"Arthur would you like to join me at our council meeting; I would like to hear your views on our affairs?"

"I would be honoured my lord"

The rest of the day went fast, Arthur had enjoyed the council meeting and they seemed to have liked some of his suggestions, all in all it had been a great day.

He couldn't wait to dance with Guinevere, it would be the first time they had danced together. He used to watch her serving as he was forced to dance with the ladies of the court and wonder what it would feel like to dance with her.

Guinevere and Morgana had spent the last few hours trying on dresses and now she would definitely look the part, but acting it was very different. Merlin had offered his services to practice dancing. Her father had taught her to dance and after watching Morgana and Arthur enough times, she hoped she would be alright, but she wanted to be sure.

"Oh Merlin, I am awful at this" she cried, they had been dancing for an hour and she was no better.

"Not awful, more painful" he moaned as he held onto his foot.

"Sorry Merlin" She slumped on the bed, he pulled her back up

"Let's try again" she was concentrating so hard on the dancing that she did not hear Arthur knock and enter, he watched with amusement as she stood on Merlin's toe again.

"Owww" Merlin shouted

Arthur approached "You know some people say the key to a good dancer, is the right partner"

Merlin shot him a dirty look and Gwen just looked embarrassed that he had seen her dance.

"Be my Guest" Merlin sighed and sat on the bed, rubbing his bruised foot.

"May I.... now I want you to just concentrate on us only" he took Guinevere's hand and she looked into his blue eyes, somehow they had started moving, but she was too busy looking at him to think about what her feet were doing.

Merlin looked in amazement as he twirled Guinevere around; he had seen Arthur dance before but never so well.

He spun her round and pulled her back into his arms.

"Better" he smiled and she snapped out of her trance.

"You did it" she laughed, she had danced.

"No we did it" he replied and spun her round and dipped her into a kiss, at this Merlin pretended to be sick making them turn around.

"Please, not this again" they all laughed and Sally entered, she was used to finding Arthur in Guinevere's chambers but now Merlin!

"We should all get ready" Arthur kissed her on the cheek

"Thank you both" Gwen replied her head still spinning from the feel of Arthurs lips on hers.

**The feast**

Guinevere looked in the mirror, the king had given her a crown which now sat awkwardly on her head. She felt silly with a crown on her head.

The King escorted her down to the main hall.

"It will be fine....you look beautiful"

"I don't feel like a princess" she blurted out, causing the king to sigh.

"Oh but my dear you are, a princess is not _just_ about fine jewels and pretty dresses, it's about being the heart of your people, about acting with grace and honesty, it's about so much more...all of these qualities you have and much more" he turned to face her and a tear graced her cheek.

He wiped it away with his hand "Thank you"

"Now...are you ready?" at this Gwen took a few deep breaths and stood tall and nodded.

The doors were opened and inside hundreds of strange faces stood and bowed as they entered, the tables adorned with food. Her legs felt weak, she focused on Arthur, he smiled and she felt strong again.

The feast went well; toasts were made to her and to the pending marriage, causing both Guinevere and Arthur to smile. A jester performed magic during the feast...causing Merlin and Morgana to both smile...Gwen knew how special they were, even if she had never had it confirmed by them.

"You allow Magic here?" Arthur asked.

"Yes..I believe every talent has a good and bad side, Magic is no different"

"I believe you are right?" Gwen spoke looking at Merlin and Morgana.

Arthur listened to the King's and smiled, although his experiences with Magic had all been negative, he held out hope that not all people with that gift would mean harm.

At the end of the meal they were led to another grand hall adorned with candles and the most beautiful singing could be heard, at the back of the hall stood an older lady with golden hair, her voice, she had never heard anything like it, it was beautiful.

"May I secure the first dance" her father said, Gwen went pail, she hadn't thought about dancing with anyone but Arthur.

"That would be lovely, but I warn you now many a toe has been broken before" she said quietly at this the King laughed, causing everyone to look around.

"I think I will take the risk" he replied taking her hand and leading her to the centre room.

Gwen's legs felt weak, everyone just stood at the sides watching.

'Just focus on my father' she thought, following Arthurs advice, she did just that and talked during the whole dance, to stop her thinking about her feet.

She managed to not to tread on his feet "As much as I enjoy our conversations, perhaps next time we should listen to the music, I seemed to miss all the timings" he teased and they both laughed.

Arthur approached them both "May I request the next dance?"

Gwen smiled "As long as you are not adverse to talking or trodden feet?"

He laughed and took her hand and led her to the floor.

Again everyone crowded around them to watch, her legs felt weak again and she looked at her feet.

Arthur tilted her chin to look at him and she did, this time she didn't talk she just looked into his perfect blue eyes and then they danced, no talking needed. She glided around the dance floor with perfect ease and back into his arms, when the dance stopped she realised that most people were now dancing with them.

The evening was a lot of fun and her father introduced her to everyone, they were all very lovely.

She had never seen Morgana laugh so much, she danced with everybody.

"So when's the big day" Morgana approached Gwen and Arthur.

Arthur looked at Guinevere also wanting to know the answer. The nights they spent together were making it harder to wait for their wedding night. She read his thoughts and smiled.

"As soon as you can arrange it" the King had approached now.

"You want me to arrange it?" Morgana jumped with excitement, she had started arranging the more low key affair but to arrange a large royal wedding.

She looked at the her father for approval, she didn't know all the formalities of these matters, he nodded in approval.

"Of course" Morgana pulled her into a hug, her mind swimming with all different thoughts.

"Now let's talk colours" she led Guinevere away to discuss the finer details of the union.

Over the next few weeks the whole castle was in turmoil arranging for the wedding.

Gwen felt nervous, from her small wedding it had now become a royal affair with too many people attending to even think about. Morgana had taken her job very seriously and Gwen had hardly seen Arthur at all. She decided to go out for a walk before she got caught up in everything again.

Merlin held the parchment in his hand as he read the final few lines he dropped it, those words played over and over in his head _"I fear there is no hope for Camelot"_

He picked up the parchment and ran through the castle in search of Arthur, he ran past Gwen.

"Merlin what's the matter" he needed to find Arthur, he found him in the middle of the council meeting.

"Merlin!...don't you knock" he looked at Merlin who was holding his hands on his sides, too out of breath to talk.

"Guinevere" she had ran in after him. Merlin just held up the parchment in his hand.

Arthur stood up and took it he read the letter and Gwen watched as he went pail.

"Arthur what is the matter, do not keep us waiting" King Leodegrance asked.

"Camelot is on the brink of war" his words were broken, the words of Gauis ringing through his ears.

"War! Who with?" the King demanded, Guinevere had also now read the parchment.

"King Odin" Guinevere replied.

"I believed Odin and Uther now allies, not enemies" The council started muttering as the King spoke.

"They were...it appears my father has executed his niece for withcraft" he hung his head in shame.

"Witchcraft?" one of the older men spoke.

"May we hear the letter" at this Arthur handed the parchment to the King. Uther had wrongly killed King Odin's nephew and their temperamental relationship had been ruined, and as Uther refused to offer an apology to Odin, he had made threats of war. The information received was that within the month Camelot will be attacked. Gauis had said that Uther had neglected in training new knights and that there army was undermined and that they felt there was no hope. He also mentioned that he did not want them to travel here, that a few more men could not beat the power of Odin's army.

"I must return home" Arthur looked at Guinevere, she knew he would and she would join him. No matter what had passed with the King the people of Camelot needed them.

"And I shall join you"

"NO" both the King and Arthur shouted making Guinevere step back.

Arthur softened his tone "I cannot fight with you by my side...you know that" he placed his hand on her cheek.

The King sighed, there was no point in asking Arthur not to go...it was his home.

"I will not leave you, we either go together or not at all!" she stood tall, she would rather die fighting with him than be left alone.

"We have no hope" Merlin spoke up.

Arthur shot him a dirty look.

"He is right" The king approached Arthur.

"If the information is correct, Camelot is doomed" he hated to be so negative but this was a difficult battle.

"Doomed or not I cannot sit here and watch the destruction of my home"

"You left your home did you not?" at the King's reply Arthur felt anger, not at the king but at himself for the first time the weight of his decision to leave weighed heavy on him.

"I may have done _a selfish act_...but does that mean I should condemn the men and women of Camelot to a certain death...my father may have brought death upon them, but I cannot stand by and do nothing!" the King closed his eyes thinking, he then opened them and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Then you shall not go alone...Fera prepare the army and send word to the east tell them we have a battle to win!" Arthur smiled and so did Merlin. "Now the two conditions I have, Guinevere stays with me and you must come back safely"

"DO I not get a say in this!!" she had been pleased that Arthur was not going alone but had no intension of not being by his side.

Arthur turned to her "I cannot do this with you by my side...please Guinevere you know I cannot take you with me"

"I do not want to be without you" her eyes full of tears.

"And I you...but you must stay, knowing that you are hear safe will secure my return" she closed her eyes as she felt the brush of his hand on her cheek.

"I will stay...on two conditions" she opened her eyes.

"Anything" as long as she was not following him to war.

"You promise to come back....and I want to be your wife before you leave"

Arthur looked at the King "The earliest our army could be ready would be Wednesday, we shall arrange the festivities for tomorrow" this should still ensure that they arrive in Camelot in time.

"Agreed" he took her hand and kissed it.

Sir Gwain, Leon and Morgana soon found out the news...all equally as concerned and surprised. Morgana was not only worried about Camelot but even more stressed about moving the wedding forward a week. The rest of the day had been crazy and at the end of the evening she watched from her window as everyone prepared for the marriage and the pending war late into the night. She wanted to spend her time with Arthur, to help him...but Morgana had insisted it bad luck, a silly superstition, she had thought but did not want to take the risk.

Sally filled up her bath and she sat in there thinking about the day ahead. She listened to sally talk about weddings and only when she mentioned the wedding night did Guinevere listen.

As excited as she was to final be able to commit her body to Arthurs, she felt sick...all this teasing that she had done and now finally they were about do the deed. She ducked her head under the water...she doubted Arthur would feel this way, after all he was more experienced in such matters.

As Merlin helped Arthur shift some more armour.... "So the big day is finally here"

"Shut up Merlin" he tried to ignore him.

"Looking forward to the wedding night" at this Arthur dropped the swords he was carrying on the floor causing everyone to turn around.

"Shut UP MERLIN"

"You are nervous" he laughed and Arthur turned to face him about to threaten him. He thought about it, he was nervous, it's as though he had not had the company of other women when he was younger, it was just he had never been with anyone he loved before, or even remotely cared about, they were just nameless entertainment to keep his bed warm at night.

"It's ok to be nervous" Merlin placed his hand on his shoulders, he didn't know why he had started this conversation it's not as though he was an expert in this matter.

"SHUT UP MERLIN" he was not going to discuss his feelings with Merlin.

That evening Gwen couldn't sleep, she heard footsteps outside her door.

"Guinevere" it was Arthur, she got up and stood by the door.

"I can't open the door, Morgana locked me in afraid I would see you tonight" he leaned his head against the door. She had found that out by trying the door earlier in search of Arthur.

"I know..I just wanted to hear your voice" he placed his hand against the door and she did the same, as if she could see what he was doing.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked

"No" their heads rested on the door.

"Me neither...I am worried for Camelot"

"Me too" he took a deep breath he needed to re-assure her "We will be fine, your father has a strong army, might even give the knights of Camelot something to fear"

"And I am nervous about tomorrow" she felt embarrassed for saying it, it was not marrying Arthur that worried her, well ok the wedding night did but it was the hundreds of people watching her.

"Just remember it's just you and me....no one else" he whispered.

"I love you" she stroked the wood door.

"And I love you" she heard him sigh, his voice tired.

"You must rest...please" he couldn't help but chuckle at her concern.

"Only if you do" she felt tired now, the sound of his voice made her feel safe.

"Agreed...good night my love"

"Good night Guinevere" he listened to her walk back to her bed and then walked to his own chambers, they both slept that night.

**The wedding**

The next morning she heard the door unlock and in came Sally and Morgana with breakfast and little wine.

"Wine for breakfast?" Gwen looked a little unsure.

"Good for the nerves" she handed her a goblet and Morgana and her ate and drank. They talked about anything but Camelot and the wedding and Gwen momentarily forgot the day ahead.

Sally helped her bathe and then Morgana fixed her hair. Morgana he had very definite ideas on how everything should look and to be honest Gwen was impressed, she had built her hair up high and placed long curls down her back.

The dress was next to be placed on her, as the soft gold material slipped onto her skin, she closed her eyes and thought of Arthur to stop her hands from shaking. When she opened her eyes the person she saw in the mirror was no longer Guinevere the servant but she looked like a princess, fit for any fairytale. The dress felt too beautiful to wear, the gold silk reached the floor and as the sun beamed through the windows the jewels that adorned the bodice sparkled. She lifted up her arm and admired the detail on the sleeve.

"You look beautiful" Morgana covered her mouth her eyes filled with tears.

For the first time in her life she felt beautiful, she stood tall and noticed how perfectly the dress fitted. "Thank you" She hugged Morgana, she had done all the work and had only seen the frame of the dress once, when it was fitted not how it was now.

"Oh one final touch" she carefully placed the gold crown on her head and then a long veil to her hair.

A knock at the door and her father entered he looked at the angel stood before him and his eyes filled with tears.

"You are beautiful...I never thought I would get to see this day" he held her tight and when he pulled back he wiped the tears that had now fallen, from her face.

"Thank you"

Morgana placed the veil over her head and checked to see if everything was perfect. Once satisfied she made her way down to the main hall.

Morgana smiled at Arthur as she entered, he looked fantastic and better than she had ever seen him at any official celebration. He looked like a King.

Guinevere stood outside the wooden doors to the main hall her legs felt like jelly.

"Are you ready?" he squeezed her hand and she took a few deep breaths, just me and Arthur she repeated over and over in her mind.

She nodded and the doors opened, the hall looked perfect, white roses scattered all along the floor and banners hung from the ceilings. She looked around the hall, the room was full of many unfamiliar faces and she felt grateful that the veil covered her face. With every step she made her legs felt weaker and weaker...the words of Arthur played in her head '_just you and me' _she took a deep breath and stood tall, her eyes resting on her handsome prince and the rest of the room seemed to disappear.

The king guided her into the waiting hands of Prince Arthur... "You look Beautiful" his eyes filled with love.

"So do you" he laughed nervously.

The marriage ceremony seemed short, the words spoken perfect..and the rings placed on each others fingers finally confirmed their bond. She never took her eyes off of him and he kept his on hers... it had been a long hard journey to get to this moment and not even the pending war could ruin this perfect moment. A loud cheer brought her back to the event and Arthur lifted her veil above her head, he leaned her down and kissed her.

When he brought her back up they both laughed, tears filled their eyes and as she looked at her good friends they were all crying too. Morgana hugged Merlin and placed a kiss on his lips causing both of them to blush.

The celebrations went well and everyone enjoyed themselves, they danced until late at night, finally the time came for Arthur and Guinevere to spend their first night as husband and wife.

Morgana led Guinevere off to get ready bidding goodnight to all.

"I could not ask for a better son" King Leodegrance placed his hand on Arthur's shoulders.

"And I a better Father" he had grown very close to the King and had realised that they were similar in a lot of ways, he wished he had been able to share such common ground with his own father.

"I think you have a date" Merlin approached, Arthur gulped.

"May your evening be blessed" The King winked and Arthur felt heat rise in his cheeks.

Merlin walked him to the anti chamber, where he needed to get ready for the night ahead.

Morgana helped Guinevere out of her dress, she felt nervous. "Don't worry...Arthur probably doesn't know what he is doing anyway" she was trying to make her feel better.

"I am sure he does?" they both laughed nervously.

"You will be fine" Sally placed a robe on her and she felt a little underdressed.

Merlin helped Arthur into his robe "Sooo...got all your smooth moves ready"

Arthur burst out laughing "You really are!"

"Lovely, loyal, brilliant, smart...goodlooking" Arthur turned to him a smile on his face.

"An IDIOT"

Merlin laughed "Still...I am your best Idiot!"

"That you are!" Arthur sighed and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder "Now I am only going to say this once and I don't want to hear about it again....but thank you Merlin, for everything...we would not have made this journey without you"

Merlin's eyes sparkled with pride, he knew how hard it was for Arthur to show appreciation.

"You are welcome....now your wife is waiting for you"

He had dreamed of this moment so many times and now it was here, he felt nervous fearful that he would disappoint her in anyway.

Merlin opened the door for him, allowing him in the room first. He then went to fetch Guinevere.

Arthur looked around the large room a fire glowed in the background, he needed to find somewhere to wait.

He sat on the bed and stood up, he then leaned against the wall 'no that won't do',...he sat in the chair his hand on his chin. He heard the door open and just stood up.

Merlin led Guinevere in she felt like she might throw up, what happens if she disappointed him, if her body was not all his imagination had made it. She pulled the gown closer to her body and as she entered their chambers Merlin spoke "Good luck" he then quickly closed the door behind him.

They looked at each other and blushed.

Arthur approached her she looked beautiful "Guinevere"

"Arthur" he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it. Her heart beat so fast she thought it would have to stop.

Arthur felt so nervous, they stood there looking at each other..it was Arthur that broke the silence.

"I feel really nervous!" his voice high and Guinevere sighed in relief.

"So do I" they both laughed and he pulled her into a hug.

"Shall we have a drink" he pulled back to look at her.

"Or two" she offered, he walked over to the table and poured two goblets of wine.

They sat on a blanket beside the fire and talked, laughter could be heard down the corridor not through passion but from discussions on the night's events. Like how Sir Gwain had become completely intoxicated and started pulling all the ladies on the dance floor, willing or not and how Sir Leon was well suited to Lady Ann.

The wine started to take effect and they got closer and closer to each other. The fire lit Guinevere's face and Arthur stroked her cheek, she closed her eyes to his touch. "We have waited a long time for this" he kissed her gently and when they stopped she opened her eyes and looked into his perfect blue ones.

"Too long" he smiled and kissed her again gently not with hunger or passion but with love.

When they pulled apart Guinevere carefully untied her robe, her eyes never leaving his, as the robe dropped to the floor, he dared to look at her, his heart beat faster "You are perfect".

He slid his hand up her neck and into her hair and he gently guided her back so she lay on the ground. He kissed her lips and along her jaw and along to her ear "My wife" his breath tickled her ear and her body responded. He took his clothes off and carefully lay on top of her, they kissed gently and then their bodies fit together perfectly with no barriers now keeping them apart. The pain of something so new and so wonderful soon passed and their bodies worked together in perfect harmony until their bodies made their final commitment. They never took their eyes from eachother and tears graced both of their cheeks not out of pain or fear but out of the intensity of such a perfect and long awaited moment.

They lay together and she placed her head on his heart listening to it beating and he held onto her hand. "Thank you" her words timid as if not wanting to ruin the comfortable silence.

"For what my love" she lifted her head on to look at him.

"For fighting for me, for believing when I did not, that this could happen"

"You are the only thing I have every wanted, my beautiful Guinevere" he placed his hand through her dark curly hair and pulled her down onto him again.

When she woke up, she felt the side of the bed it was empty. She rolled over and saw Arthur dressed looking out of the window and her heart sank...today he would go off to battle.

She stood up grabbing the sheet to cover her and walked over to him. "You should be asleep" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he placed a kiss on her head.

"I wish you didn't have to go"

"So do I" she wasn't going to ask him to stay, she couldn't..she cared just as much about Camelot's future, so instead she made the most of their time together.

She slipped the sheet off her body and pulled his tunic off of him, her lips crashed against his and when they broke apart, he lifted her up and carried her back to bed.

When it came time for him to leave she wordlessly helped him get ready...she placed a kiss on each part of his body before she placed the armour over it. When finished she raised his hand and kissed his wedding band.

Her heart ached although she would not allow him to see her cry. "I should go" he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips, he went to pull away but she pulled him back down this time kissing more passionately, her hands running through his hair.

"You are making it very difficult for me to leave"

"Don't then" he knew she was playing along.

He held her tight her body shivering against the cold metal. "I will return"

"I will hold you to that" he placed one final kiss on her lips and then walked away, she didn't see the tears threatening to fall in his eyes and he did not see hers falling down her cheek.

He had asked her not to come down to see him off, he wanted their goodbye bye to be private not to be witnessed by an army of men.

Merlin knocked and she wrapped her robe around her tightly, when he came in she held him tight "You both come home safely" she pulled back to look into his eyes "Use whatever it takes Merlin, promise me, he will understand"

"How did you know?" she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You are my dearest friend, I would be a fool to not see how special you are" he pulled her into another hug.

"Thank you Gwen....I better go" when he left she made her way to the window.

She watched as Arthur mounted his horse and Morgana kiss Merlin on the cheek goodbye....Arthur took one final look back up to the window and then rode away.

The moment they were out of sight the tears started to fall and when they started they felt like they wouldn't end.

_**Camelot**_

_Uther stood on the terrace with Gauis looking over Camelot. Uther had aged a lot since Arthur had left, he looked frail and his eyes dark._

"_They shall be here within days sire...we need to make plans to evacuate the town"_

"_No Gauis, if Camelot shall fall, we shall all go fighting...even if there is no hope" he held onto the side for support._

"_There is always hope_" _Gauis looked into the horizon and on the hill stood Arthur and his men looking down on Camelot._

-----

The days passed slowly to weeks and then to months, Guinevere watched on the horizon for any word from Arthur...from the King's sources the battle had commenced but no word had been received. She felt sick, in fact she always felt sick a lot lately she suspected from worry.

"You must rest, you look tired" Morgana walked up behind her.

"I am fine..please don't worry" the truth is she worried a lot, Guinevere had always been strong and easily hiding her feelings but lately she had been showing her emotions and tired, she barely ate and she looked weak.

"I am sure Arthur will not be pleased to return to you like this" she guided her to sit down.

Morgana was right, she needed to take care of herself to stop worry and start preparing for his return, he was alive she could feel it.

"I will rest"

A week later they received word that the battle had ended and Camelot had been victorious...still no word from Arthur, but she knew he would in time. She dressed and ate her breakfast and the next few weeks she really took care of herself, she had even put on a little bit too much weight.

She stood on the balcony watching the horizon.

Her father approached "Gwen my dear I have something for you"

She turned to see a parchment in his hand. "Thank you" she took the parchment and immediately broke the seal. She read each word carefully and cried with joy.

"He is well, he will return within a month" She hugged her father.

"I told you he would be fine"

"I must go and find Morgana" she pulled away from her father and suddenly she felt light headed and stumbled back. The King held onto her arm keeping her upright, her legs went weak and he caught her before she hit the ground.

When she woke her eyes settled on the green eyes of Sedryn.

He helped her sit up and she found her audience looking at her Morgana, her father and Sir Gwain who Arthur had assigned to protect her and he was taking his role a little too seriously.

"Sorry to worry you, I got over excited!" the physician handed her a goblet of water and she drunk it down, she noticed everyone looking concerned.

"Please leave us for a moment" Sedryn asked everyone to leave he needed a moment alone with her.

They mumbled and groaned but left them alone.

"We will be waiting outside" Morgana said as she left.

She sat on his couch watching the old man stroke his beard... "It would appear my dear that you are with child"

She stared at him for a while digesting his words "Are you sure?"

"I am certain my dear" this was all a little too much to take in.

"I am going to have a baby?" she said out loud by accident.

"Yes you are" a smile lit her face and she held the old man a little too tight.

She had dreamed of this moment and prayed that they would be blessed, although she had imagined Arthur would be with her to share the good news.

Everyone was overjoyed, Morgana particularly.

She decided not to tell Arthur, she wanted him not to worry about her and she wanted to tell him in person.

Over the next few weeks her body began to change, he clothes became tighter...they had received word to expect them back within a day.

"I can't fit in it" Sally tried to squeeze her into Arthur's favourite dress.

"No...what about the blue one?" she offered.

"He likes the purple one" she felt fat!

"I am sure we can do something" she helped her out of her dress and ran off to find the seamstress.

Guinevere looked into the mirror, he stomach no longer flat but getting rounder by the day, in fact her whole body had been getting bigger. She hoped the news would not be too shocking for him.

The morning of their arrival came and the whole town bustled with excitement, she had hardly slept all night.

Morgana and Guinevere paced along the balcony waiting for any sign of them...the trumpets called and they both stopped pacing and ran down the stairs into town.

Arthur and Merlin first came into sight. Arthur dismounted his horse and ran towards Guinevere he didn't get chance to notice any change in her, he held her tight and then pulled her into a deep kiss. His face tickled her lips and when he pulled back she looked at him, he looked older and his perfect skin now covered with a beard... but his piercing eyes still shone through.

"A beard?" he laughed and kissed her again.

Morgana ran up to Merlin and he grabbed her and kissed her lips, he pulled her back up, she stared at him still shocked. "I missed you" he felt a little awkward now, his plan was kiss the girl, hopefully she would kiss back and a they would live happily ever after.

Morgana smiled, "Perhaps next time a little warning"

"So there can be a next time?" he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps" she teased and walked back with him to the castle.

Guinevere couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her weight gain..she didn't want to mention anything, they were tired and starving.

She helped him take of his armour and she studied his scars and touched them with her hands, concern washing over her...he stopped her hand tracing his scars and placed it on his heart. "Guinevere" she closed her eyes.

"I have waited too long to hear you say my name" he chuckled and looked at her up and down, she looked really well.

"And I too my love" he went to kiss her again but his stomach grumbled and gave the game away.

"You are starving" she went to move away from him but he held her hand.

"Food can wait...come here" he pulled her back into a hug.

He breathed her in, she smelt so wonderful to him..he had missed everything about her, the absence although necessary was unbearable. He placed his dirty hand through her hair feeling her curls between his fingers.

"I think I need a bath"

"Well...I wasn't going to say anything!" she leaned forward and kissed his lips, his beard making her want to sneeze.

"You don't like it?" the truth is he thought it made him look older.

"I love you"

"But..you don't like it?" she was not very good at hiding her feelings.

"I am not saying that!" she loved him no matter what, but did prefer the feel of his soft skin on hers, the beard was too much of a barrier between them.

A knock sounded at the door and in came sally, she brought food and ran a bath for Arthur.

Arthur sank in the bath, his body ached with the journey they had just made. Guinevere helped to wash his hair and he felt happier than he had in months. "I missed you....but I am pleased to see you so well" he sighed leaning back.

Gwen laughed "You mean fat?"

"You my dear would never be fat...you are beautiful" she had to laugh, he did not notice anything different about her, her bulging chest, her round belly.

"You notice no difference my love"

"What difference should I notice, you look perfect to me?"

"Well that's good, because there will be a lot more of me to love soon" she hoped this little hint would help.

He sat up in the bath and looked at her, something was different. He stood up and got out of the bath wrapping a towel around his waist.

"There is something different about you!" he walked around her looking at her hair, her eyes..her body!!.....why didn't he notice it before his jaw dropped.

"It seems our family is growing" she felt a little shy now, the crown prince staring at her. His shocked expression soon turned to a huge grin.

"You are with child?" he said to confirm to himself.

Gwen laughed "Yes I am" he pulled her into a hug he span her around laughing...he couldn't believe it.

"Please put me down" the spinning making her sick. He placed her back on the ground.

"Sorry...just feeling a little sick that's all" he laughed and held her tight.

The next few days they had spent together, barely leaving their chambers...Arthur talked about the battle about seeing his father.

Uther had become weak since their departure, he had aged more than his years and his rash decisions had left a very broken Camelot. His father had shown limited regret for his reaction to Arthur's choice in Guinevere and despite missing his son..his pride would not allow him to admit it. He did want Arthur to return to Camelot and with much discussion, with his new bride. Arthur had agreed to think about it, but he made his terms clear...he would not return to following his father's direction with limited say, he wanted all decisions for the future of Camelot to be agreed by him...Uther did not like this of course, but Arthur said that he would one day be King and that any decisions made would affect his future. Uther eventually agreed after several threats to never return...he agreed that the safety of Camelot lay in Arthur's hand's that he would be in charge or punishment and the Knights of Camelot and that he should be involved in all choices for Camelot.

Once the terms had been agreed he eventually told him of what had passed and how Camelot was now tied to Camelaird... of course Uther's love for Guinevere then grew.

Guinevere listened and agreed that Camelot was in need of their return, she would travel with him despite her sadness of leaving her father and her new home. Their child would be born in Camelot.

The next month went past fast...King Leodegrance had come to accept his daughter leaving and of course Morgana and Merlin would go with them, Sir Leon would as well and Sir Gwain was ready to return home.

The King walked with Arthur a few days before their departure "I have something for you..a wedding gift" it had taken longer than expected to complete.

He opened a large set of wooden doors and in the middle of a room a large round wooden table sat.

In the centre of the table a carved dragon lay and four blades crossed his path...the table had been carved in perfect sections, the groves between the sections looked like they could house a sword...Arthur felt along the carved wood and marvelled at such a grand table...surely this was not meant for him.

"A round table for you and your knights, all men equal" The King spoke as he walked around the table. He had listened to Arthur's views on running a kingdom and this table he thought would be perfect to begin his journey as king.

"I do not know what to say"

The King laughed "No words are needed...only place _your_ words into action" he placed his hand on his shoulder and Arthur nodded in agreement, words failing him.

"I also would like to offer the services of 10 of my best men, all noble in blood and lions at heart!...Fera will also be among them, it appears he enjoyed standing beside you in battle!"

Arthur looked surprised, he was offering him some of his best men and Fera would come with him as well. He and Fera had battled hard together and had formed a close bond..but to leave his home, he did not expect that.

"I cannot take your men" truth be known he needed some, the Knights of Camelot had been depleted.

"It is not an option!.. Camelot from your picture has become fragmented...these men will be your protection and your help to build the Camelot you have talked about...and also I have assigned four of my personal Guards to protect my precious daughter"

"You are too kind and I gladly accept your offer...but I will take care of Guinevere" the king sighed, Arthur was a proud man and wanted to show he could protect her himself.

"My dear Arthur...I am sure you will..but whilst you are busy re-building your castle, please allow her father's mind to be put at rest by protecting her with my men..I will not lose her again" and if he was honest he was not too sure how much Uther could be trusted, the men he would gift to him would be loyal to his daughter and son and would secure their future.

Arthur thought on this, he could use not worrying about them and the King's men were trusted "Of course... we are grateful for your kindness"

"Excellent"

**Returning to Camelot**

On the day of departure, as their new round table was placed on a cart, Guinevere held her father, she couldn't bare leaving him..but they needed to. "I will miss you father" she pulled back and tears fell down her face.

He wiped them away with his hand "You will come and visit soon" they had agreed to visit once the child and Camelot safe.

"We will" She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek and made her way towards Morgana not baring to look back into his sad eyes.

"We will return my love" Arthur kissed her cheek.

They started their journey to Camelot and Guinevere took one finally look at her father, before he disappeared.

They had just had a fantastic adventure and now they were on their way to the beginning of the story, but this time not as Servant and Prince but as husband and wife. She felt her growing belly and smiled.

**----**


End file.
